Nationalita
by mousechick101
Summary: I got it!" America had an idea on how to get the whole world to get along! "I'll build a school," he says during the meeting. And all of the other countries laughed.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the introduction to my new story: Nationalita. Please enjoy.**

**Note: This story contains many OCs, but most of the main countries will be coming more and more throughout the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Idea

America had a rough time dealing with all the other countries around the world. What with the fact that he owes China trillions of dollars and dealing with the "so-called" war in Iraq and the nuclear problems in both Iran and North Korea, he decided to figure a way for all the countries in the world to get along.

"I got it!" America shouted in the middle of the meeting while England was trying to discuss the issues about dealing with Swine Flu.

"America, what now? Can't you see we're discussing something really important here?" England was once again interrupted by America.

"But, this is a good idea," America jumped out of his seat with excitement. "I'm going to build a school!" All of the countries looked at America like he was a total idiot.

"And this has to deal with us why?" asked France.

"Man, I get this feeling it might deal with us financially more," China said, still thinking about the debt that American still hasn't paid back yet.

"No, no, I'll pay for it! Besides, I think my boss wouldn't mind me doing it!"

"Okay, what is it America?" asked England.

"Well, I want each and every one of you to hand pick 6 students from ages 12-18 to come and join this school."

"And why should we do this?"

"Because, I want to prove to every one of you here that all nationalities can get along and we can learn something for him. So, what do you say?"

The room was silent. Then after about 5 seconds, the room burst into laughter. America knew this was going to happen, so he kept his cool and he showed his big smile.

"Aw oh man America," England said, after he laughed hysterically on the floor, "Okay, America, since you said you were going to pay for this school, we'll do it!"

"I knew you were going to say something like that," America said, with his sneaky grin.

So, America went to the white house to ask his boss, President Barack Obama, for the approval of the list of students for the immigration to the US. "I see," Obama said, as he looked at the list of names. "I will approve of this, but under one condition."

American looked nervous. He knew there was an exchange for this, but he was willing to take it.

"I want you to be the headmaster of this school."

Then America smiled confidently and said, "I'll do my best sir! You'll never be disappointed!"

September rolled by, and the school was opened. It was a beautiful school too with the fall leaves and the orange cast of scenery. "And so my fellow nationalities, welcome to the Global Academy!" The crowd cheered and entered through the doors of learning.

"I hope this works America," England said with a worried look.

"Oh, don't worry about them," America said. "This'll all work out."

"I wasn't worried about them," England mumbled, "I was worried about you getting hurt."

* * *

**And that was that! I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter of my fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: first day

"Ready," a Puerto Rican teacher said as she was outside of her classroom. She slowly opened the door and saw a room full of students. Each and every student with different faces, different languages, and different cultures. "Wow, so this is my homeroom?" She said aloud to the class. "Hello, I am not only going to be your homeroom teacher this year, but some of you may have me for Spanish. So, just like me, this is the first time I am coming here. I came from a Catholic high school from a small town in Florida. So, tell me, where are all of you from?"

One girl with pale skin and long black hair and wore a hibiscus on the right side of her hair stood up. "I'm Cuban."

Then, a little girl with blonde hair with a red plaid head band with a bow tie on it also stood up. "I'm Austrian."

A girl with long brown hair stood up. "Greek."

Another girl with short black hair stood up after her. "Japanese."

A curly-black haired Arab young gentleman stood up. "Egyptian."

A boy with long black hair tied up in a pony tail stood up. "Chinese."

A young Arab girl stood up. "Palestinian."

A very tall black gentleman stood up. "Haitian."

A boy with short, black hair with glasses stood up. "Korean.

One after another introduced themselves when finally, homeroom ended. "It was nice meeting all of you," Puerto Rican said as all of the students left. Then, the teacher was preparing for her first Spanish. After the bell rang for first period to begin, all of the students were seated quietly. "Hola, bienvenido a la clase de Espanol (Hello, welcome to Spanish class)! I'm going to be your Spanish teacher this year and I hope you learn something about the language and about our culture as well. So before we start, is anyone from a Spanish speaking country?"

All 21 students in the class raised their hands, which were all from a Spanish-speaking country. "Oh," she said with a shock, "so, that's everyone?" She paused, then she started, "Well, um is there anyone who isn't from a Spanish-speaking country?" No one in the class raised their hands. "Okay, let's get started then!"

Apparently, most of the students in her class knew almost every Spanish word in the vocabulary. It just goes to show you that most students needed the easy way out to get a good grade. French, Arabic, Chinese, and German were also having a tough time with the fact that both German Chinese classes had each only one student and the French class only had four.

Moving on, to gym class, a Brazilian coach was teaching it. "Okay, I want you and you to be team captains," the Brazilian coach said as he pointed to a Chinese boy and an Ecuadorian boy. "We are playing the sport that everyone in the world knows: soccer. So, choose your teammates."

The Chinese boy looked around. "I choose, that girl," he pointed to a Japanese girl.

"Okay," the coach said. "Your turn."

"Hmm, I pick, that Colombian boy over there," the Ecuadorian pointed out.

"Okay, your turn."

"I pick that Korean boy."

"I pick the Cuban girl."

"I pick, the Taiwanese girl."

"I pick the Costa Rican boy."

"I pick the Philippine boy."

"I pick the Nicaraguan."

After ten minutes of choosing, both of the teams' captains finally finished choosing their teammates. "This seems a little odd," the coach said, scratching the back of his head. The teammates that the Ecuadorian chose were only his Spanish-speaking neighbors and the ones that the Chinese chose were all his Asian neighbors. But, it didn't get any better as the day went on.

When lunch time came, a Danish teacher was on his way to monitor the lunch room. As he opened the door, to his surprise, he saw a room full of students from the 10th grade, sitting with their own regional parts of the world. The Eastern Europeans sat together, the South American countries sat together, the Middle Eastern countries sat together, and other major parts of the world. The teacher was shocked. _But as long as nothing bad happens, its fine, t_he Danish thought.

Since the Puerto Rican teacher had a lesson planning period, she decided to go to the principal's office to discuss what's been happening. "Sr. America," she said as she knocked on the door. "Do you mind if I speak with you sir?"

"No," he answered, "come in! Come in!" He sounded pretty enthusiastic.

The teacher opened the door and to her surprise the principal was playing miniature golf. "Ha ha, you suck France," said England. "Next time you're supposed to swing the putter towards the ball."

"Stop making fun of me," France whimpered, "I don't like playing this sport at all!"

"Hey, pork fried rice is ready," said China, taking out a pot of food.

The teacher was shocked at how the four countries were getting along. "Uh, am I interrupting?"

"No, no," America said. "Do you guys mind?"

The three countries then left the room. "Call me," said France as he gave the teacher his card. The teacher was flattered and yet slightly creped out.

"So, what is that you need to talk about?" asked America.

"Right, uh it's about the students," she started.

"Oh, so they're not getting along?"

"No, it's just they are, but not with the other countries. It seems as though most of them want to take the easy way out just by hanging out with others in their language and customs."

"Ah, I see," he said. "Well, you do know that it's their first day after all so I don't blame them if they don't want to get out of their shells just yet."

"That is true," the teacher said. "Sorry, I disturbed you."

"Actually, since you did mention it, I guess I can do something about it." He picked up the mic for the intercom from his desk and pushed the red button. "Attention students, this is America, your principal speaking." The students were silent when they hear the principal's voice from the speakers.

"Something tells me this isn't going to end well," said England, waiting outside of the office.

"Now, since the fact that this is the Global Academy and since this school is full of people coming from all around the world, I figured a way for all of us to get along," America paused and then, "we will assign each of you a group number. Every day of this week your schedules will be switched around in order for you to see other classes, see new people, and reach for different opportunities. So, starting tomorrow we will start this project and I hope each and every one of you will enjoy! Thank you and have a good day!" America turned off the intercom.

"Sr. America, are you sure about this?" the teacher asked.

"Of course! Besides, we need these students to get along and experience different cultures! So, since we don't have much time, can you do me a favor?"

"Uh yes sir?"

"Go to the guidance office and ask them to email me a list of the students 'names from every grade so I can randomly put each of them in a group."

"Okay," she said as she opened the door to leave.

"Oh and by the way," he said.

"Yes?"

"I hope you have a good year here."

"Thanks," and then she left.

"I don't this is a good idea," England said as he came in, "I really think you should've thought of this one through."

"Hey, you worry too much," America said, "I mean what would really go wrong?"

"But they're not like us," England said, "I mean we get along just fine unlike them."

"England, you have to have faith," America said, "now, let's have some food that China made for us!"

Is England right with what he said? Will this all work well or will this end in another WWIII?

* * *

**Note: I will put characters names later, but for now their names will be known based on their nationality.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter's a bit long, but only because I want to give a little introduction to characters.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Numbers

The next day, all of the students were assigned to a number from 1 to 8. The schedules for these numbers were placed on the bulletin board so whenever the students walk out of class; they know where they should be. "Ready," the Puerto Rican teacher said as she opened the door. "Buenos dias estudiantes (Good morning students),"she greeted with a huge smile. Then a Greek girl with a confused look raised her hand. "Si, what do you want?"

"What did you just say just now?" the Greek girl asked, with a very confused look.

"And that's what I'm going to tell you," the Spanish teacher said, still with her big smile on her face.

Gym class came along. It was raining that day, so the coach decided to let them play indoor soccer instead. "Okay, you two be team captains," the coach said as he pointed to the same ones from yesterday. _I hope this works, _the coach thought.

The Ecuadorian boy examines his newer classmates. "I pick him," he pointed to a tall Haitian boy.

"Okay, I pick her," the Chinese pointed to a Russian girl.

"I pick him," the Ecuadorian boy pointed to an Egyptian boy.

"I pick him," he pointed to a Lithuanian boy.

_Wow, this is actually working_, the Brazilian coach thought.

After they finished PE, the Ecuadorian went over to talk to the Chinese. "Hey, great job."

"Thanks," the Chinese said. "Sorry you lost."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Hey, you should play soccer. You're really good."

"Thanks," the Chinese said with a smile on his face.

America, England, China, France, and Russia were hiding in the back of the gym as they watched the students left. "Yes, it's working!" America jumped out and started dancing.

"I believe someone owes me something," France said to England.

"Fine, here's 100 euro," England said with disappointment as he handed the money to France.

"You guys were betting on me the whole time?!"

"At least I didn't bet against you," France said.

"England," America looked at him sadly, "why did you bet against me?"

"I thought this plan was going to blow," England said.

"Well it didn't," America said so confidently. "And, you owe someone an apology."

"No way! I'm not gonna say sorry to you!"

"Awe, c'mon," America whimpered, "say you're sorry!"

"Stop it America! You're acting completely immature! Is this how you set an example to these students?!"

"Boy, for people who've been living here longer than we have, you'd think they would grow up already," the Brazilian coach said as he watched England giving America a noogie.

Lunch time finally came. The students were assigned to a number on the table. The Danish teacher was monitoring the lunch room again. Everyone was finally sitting with other people from different parts of the world. Even some students finally shared interests in some places. _Everything seems normal, _the Danish teacher thought as he thoroughly looked to see if there was any trouble.

"Hey, you're in my art class aren't you?" A Japanese girl asked the Greek girl, quietly sitting at the table.

"Yeah," the Greek girl said as she looked up.

"Well, do you mind if I sit?"

"It's a free country," the Greek girl said.

"Thanks," the happy Japanese girl said as she sat down. "So, do you like it here?"

"It's okay," she said. "By the way, I have a question, how do you draw one of those cartoons that you drew in art class today?"

"Oh, that's easy; maybe I can show it to you tomorrow in art."

"I'd like that thanks."

"Hey, mind if I join?" A young Turkish boy asked.

"It's a free country," the Japanese girl answered.

"No," the Greek girl answered.

"Why not?" asked the Turkish boy.

"Because I don't like you," she said with a straight face.

"Lemme guess, you're Greek," the Turkish said.

"No, I'm a freakin' Philippine! What do you think?!"

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean to him," the Japanese said.

"Oh, he knows why I'm pissed at him," the Greek started. "Why don't you tell her?"

"Hey, mind if I join you?" an American boy asked. No one at the lunch table answered. Some gave him dirty looks while others were ignoring him by making up a conversation. "Okay, I'll just sit."

Since America had problems with relations in different countries, he thought about putting an American into this group so he and the other nationalities would get along. But sadly, the poor American didn't make any friends with these people.

"So, what are you eating?" the American asked the Chinese.

"Shrimp fried rice," the Chinese answered.

"Oh, that's interesting," the American said. "I had that last week at a Chinese buffet."

The Chinese didn't respond. So he continued eating. The American was still being ignored. He wanted to figure a way to reach out to these people but how? _What should I talk about? Video games? Music? Sports? That's it! _"So, are you guys thinking about trying out for a sport?" The American asked.

"Probably soccer," the Chinese answered.

"I hope there's Cricket," the British answered.

"What's that?"

"Like you would know," the British said. "It's kind of like baseball but this game goes for hours or maybe even days of playing."

"Oh, wow, that sounds interesting," the American said. "So how do you play?" The British and the American were both talking and laughing and enjoying their along with the Chinese, an Iraqi, a North Korean, A Russian, and an Iranian.

"See, I told you this'll work out," America said "I think somebody owes me an apology."

"Fine," England gave up. "I'm….s-s-s-s-soorry…."

"What was that?"

"You heard me you bloody git!" After that commotion, America went back to his office to do some paper work. England went to the staff lounge for some tea. China, France, and Russia went along with England.

"I like your flower," a Palestinian girl said to the Cuban girl.

"Thanks, it's a hibiscus," the Cuban girl smiled. "Let's go sit over there."

"Let's not," she said as she noticed an Israeli boy sitting at the table.

"Why not?" the Cuban asked with a puzzled look. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To the bathroom," the Palestinian answered.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine!" The Palestinian girl left.

"I wonder what's up with her," the Cuban said to herself.

The Palestinian girl who wanted to go to the bathroom, got lost_. Well, since I'm lost, I guess I can have a look at the school, _she thought as she looked around. She noticed a huge building with a picture of a music sheet and an 8th note on it. _This must be the band room,_ she thought. She opened the door and heard that someone was playing the piano in the band room. She walked toward the room where someone was playing the piano.

It was a South Korean boy playing the piano. When he noticed someone was in the room, he stopped playing. "Oh, don't stop," the girl said. "That was really good." The boy smiled and started to continue playing. "Wow, this place is amazing." The Palestinian was astonished by how the whole building looked. She turned to the Korean playing the piano. "So, what are you playing?"

"Just a song from Korea," he said quietly and then continued playing.

The Palestinian was looking at the instruments in the next room. As she left the piano room, she can still hear the boy play. She saw many different kinds of instruments. _This doesn't look like the ones back home, _she thought as she looked at the guitar that kind of resembled her old Gambus.

"Okay, where is it?" the Greek girl was growing impatient.

"For the last time," the Turkish explained, "it wasn't me. It was my twin brother."

"Twin huh? Prove it?"

The Turkish reached into his pants to find his wallet. He took out the wallet with the picture of him and his twin. "See?"

The Greek analyzed the photo. Then she took a cup of pudding from her tray and threw it at his face. "That photo's a fake. You photo shopped yourself twice."

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, you gave it away."

Then the Turkish boy, without hesitation, took a handful of humus and threw it at her face. Then, a German boy randomly declared: "Food fight!"

"So, where are you from?" the Palestinian asked as they both went back to the lunch room.

"Korea. You?"

"I'm from Palestine."

"Really, that's cool."

"You don't like to talk much, do you?"

The boy shrugged. Then he walked ahead of the girl just to open the door for her. Just as the Palestinian was about to enter the cafeteria, a plate of es car go hit her face. The girl took the plate off her face. It was covered with snail shells and slime. The Korean was trying to hold his laugh as soon as he saw the look on the girl's face. Then the girl threw the snail shell at the Korean boy's face. "Ha ha," she said, with a smirk.

"Mr. America," the Danish teacher said as he dashed into the office. "Uh, sir, what are you going?"

"Oh, hey," America said, "We were playing Monopoly. Wanna play?"

"Uh sir, I don't think it's the right time to play. There's a food fight in the lunch room."

"What?!" Then America dashed out of the office.

"Wait," Russia exclaimed, "it's your turn!"

America dashed to the cafeteria. When the opened the door to get in, a meat pie was thrown into his face. France and England tried to hold their laugh. "That's it." America was pissed. He had to think of a way to this mess. He found the fire alarm in the back. So he dodged every food that was thrown in his way and finally pulled the alarm. The sprinklers came off. The students stopped. America got onto one of the lunch tables. "Okay, who started it?" Almost everybody pointed to each other, not knowing who actually started it. America became very frustrated. "Okay, since no one's going to tell me, everyone will clean up the cafeteria or you're all getting detentions!" America got down from the lunch table and left to his office.

France was surprised by the anger from America. England knew that something like this would happen. A confused Taiwanese girl raised her hand. "Uh, yes?" asked France.

"What's a detention?"

The Puerto Rican teacher heard what happened. "Sr. America, do you mind if I come in?"

"No," he said. "Come in."

The teacher came in. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Don't worry about it," America said, wiping off the meat chunks from his glasses. "I always wondered what it would be like to have a food fight." He stared at the window. "You know, Arthur was right. This did end in a disaster. Maybe I should close this school before it gets worse."

"Don't say that," said the Puerto Rican teacher. "You just gotta give it another chance. You didn't give up making this country? You didn't give up from England when you wanted to become independent? This is just a mishap and it happens all the time. Sr. America, you always said that you're the hero, right?"

America smiled. "True, but I wish the other countries would see that. It's getting tough for me dealing with other countries. I just thought this would help make relations with other countries."

"But it did," the Puerto Rican teacher said. "Mira, when I went to the cafeteria today after the food fight, I saw most of the students talking to each other. They were even laughing about this whole thing."

America turned and looked at the teacher. He smiled, "You're right! I am the hero!" He jumps on the table. "I am going to prove to those countries that these students will all get along!"

"He back," France said, listening outside of the office.

"Whatever," said England. "I'm outta here."

"Huh, where are you going?"

"Back home. I some issues to deal with. Apparently, the Prime minister won't give up his job."

Alas, the first two days of school came out with a rowdy start, but will they get along by the end of this year? Or will America have to suffer with relations with other teachers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I got so many review and favs on this fanfic! Many thanx!!! Enjoy this chapter!!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sports & Clubs

It was a Thursday cloudy morning at school. The students were crowding at the bulletin board. They were looking at the clubs and sports listed on the bulletin board.

_**Students,**_

_**Here are the following clubs and sports that were approved for 2009-2010 school year. You can choose as many clubs as you want but, still keep a GPA above 2.00. However, there are certain club(s) that require a 3.8 GPA, which is identified with a *. As for sports, only 2 sports per season for educational purposes. Please sign up while there are spots still available. So, enjoy the rest of this year!**_

_Mr. Alfred Jones (America)  
School Principal_

**Fall Sports lineup:**

Football

Cross Country

Volleyball

Swimming

Soccer

**Winter Sports:**

Basketball

Ice skating

Snow boarding

Skiing

Sledding

Hockey

**Spring Sports:**

Baseball

Tennis

Lacrosse

Soft ball

Track and Field

Rugby

Golf

**Summer:**

Training for next year's sports

**Clubs:**

Chess

Jazz

Dance

Political Science

Computer

Book

**Multicultural Club**

Art

Drama

Yearbook

Newspaper

Environmental

Speech

Glee

*Student Council

*National Honor Society

Anchor

Fashion and Design

*Science

*Math

Philosophy

Orchestra

*Biology

*Chemistry

Note: **= Main club that this story will focus on.

"I take president of Multicultural club," exclaimed the Cuban girl. "Who, over here is against it?"

No one answered. They each gave her a puzzling look. "Great, I'm taking it!"

The Greek girl looked at the board. "Maybe I'll do Yearbook. I like to take pictures. I also like Jazz." She looked at the Japanese and the Palestinian. "What are you guys doing?"

The Palestinian looked at the list. "Gosh, there's so much! I want to do Art, Philosophy, Biology, and Jazz."

"Wait, Arabs do jazz?" asked the Greek.

"Yeah, have you heard of Farouz? Abdel Haleem?"

The Greek and the Japanese were both puzzled. "No, I haven't."

"Oh, so, what are you doing?"

The Japanese thought as she looked at the list. "I want to do fashion! I LOVE designing cosplays!" She grabbed something out of her bag. It was a sketch book containing her clothes that she designed and sketched. "I've been working on these sketches all summer and I couldn't wait to make them!"

The Greek and the Palestinian were impressed. The design on the clothes, the texture, and the pattern that she used that went with every outfit possible. The Palestinian then noticed a club name. "Huh, what's Multicultural?"

The Greek girl answered, "Probably a club that deals with people from other cultures."

"Oh, we should join that! Maybe we'll make new friends."

The Japanese girl agreed. "Yeah, let's sign up! Looks like the list is almost filled up and there's only five left!" The Japanese grabbed a pen from her bag and wrote her name on it. She then gave it to the Palestinian. But the Greek didn't want to join because there are a lot of people and she didn't seem to be the social type. "Oh c'mon, you'll have a lot of fun!"

The Greek girl gave up. She took the pen from the Japanese girl and wrote her name. "There, happy?"

A week later, the Cuban girl was walking down the hallway excitingly to go to the Multicultural Club meeting. "Yay, I can't wait to see this club!" The first club meeting was being held in the Spanish teacher's class. She was the sponsor teacher for the club. "Hola students," said the Puerto Rican Spanish teacher. "Welcome to our first meeting for Multicultural club."

"Sra, I thought this wasn't Spanish class," said the nervous American student.

"Its' not."

"Oh, then why did you say 'Hola'?"

"Never mind."

"Never mind what?"

"Mira, we got to start the meeting already."

"There you go again."

The teacher sighed. "Anyways, today's meeting we're going to start by introducing ourselves by saying the word "hello" in your language and tell us your nationality. So, any questions?" No one raised their hands. "Great!"

The Cuban girl waved her hand in the air. "Oh, let me start!"

"Okay," the teacher sighed. "Start."

"Hola, I'm Cuban!"

"Marhaban, I'm Philistine."

"Wait, what country that is from?" the teacher was puzzled.

"Oops, I mean Palestinian."

"Ni-Hao, I'm Chinese."

"Konichiwa, I'm Japanese."

"Gree'assgott, I'm Austrian."

"God dag, I'm Swedish."

"Merhaba, I'm Turkish."

"Salaam, I'm Iranian."

"Hey, I'm American."

"Ahn nyeong ha se yo, I'm South Korean."

"Ciao, I'm Italian."

"Jó napot, I'm Hungarian."

"Shalom, I'm Israeli."

"Yia sas, I'm Greek."

"Guten tag, I'm German."

"Hi, I'm Canadian."

"Bonjour, I'm French."

"Hello, I'm British."

"Moi, I'm Finnish,"

"Namaste, I'm from India."

"Salaam Alekum, I'm Egyptian."

"Hoi, I'm Dutch."

"Dzień dobry, I'm Polish."

"Laba diena, I'm Lithuanian."

"Hola, I'm Colombian."

"Gruetzi, I'm Swiss."

"Hola, I'm Mexican."

"Um…Hola again, I'm Ecuadorian."

"Magandang hapon po, I'm Philipino."

"Zdravstvuyte, I'm Russian."

"Bonjou, I'm Hatian."

"Good Avero mate, I'm Australian."

"Li ho, I'm Taiwanese."

"Lei ho, I'm from Hong Kong."

"Good Afternoon, I'm Irish."

The Puerto Rican was amazed at how many different languages and different places where people are from. "Now, let's talk about club officers."

The Cuban waved her hand up in the air. "Ooh! Pick me! Pick me to be president."

"You have to give everyone a chance chica," the teacher said. "Now, who else wants to run president?" No one answered. "Okay, its official, you are our club president." The Cuban girl was so excited that she danced. "Okay, who wants to be vice president?" A Palestinian girl raised her hand. "Oh, so you want to become vice president?"

The Palestinian answered, "No, I want her to be vice president." She pointed to the Greek girl sitting next to her.

The Greek looked really mad. "No, I don't."

"Sorry chica," the teacher said. "You were nominated, so you have to run."

The Greek girl pouted. "Curse this so-called democracy."

"Okay, anyone else?" No one answered. "Well looks like you win by default."

The Greek stared angrily at the Palestinian. "I hate you." The Palestinian didn't care. All she did was smile.

"Okay," the teacher continued, "our secretary?"

"Oh, I can do that!" The little blonde Austrian raised her hand really high.

"Okay, anyone else?" No one else answered again. "Okay, you're our secretary." The Austrian smiled excitingly. "Finally, our treasurer."

A Swiss boy raised his hand. "I'll do it."

"Okay, anyone else?" No one answered again. "Well, I guess we have our entire class officer positions filled. One last thing before the meeting ends; I just want to let you know that we're going to have so much fun this year, especially the fact that our principal has already approved our first field trip."

The Ecuadorian boy stood up. "Field trip? Alright!"

The British boy raised his hand. "So, where is this first field trip?"

The Puerto Rican teacher answered, "The most magical place in the world: Disney World."

Everyone shouted, "Disney World?! Yay!"

The teacher laughed. "I knew that would be a good choice for a field trip. But we will discuss this in another meeting. But until then, my students, practice your Spanish, and have a good day."

* * *

**Note: the part where everyone introduced themselves, those are the main OCs that will be in the story and I am not going to add anymore characters unless I feel like it. I'm sorry if I didn't all of the nationalities but I hope enjoy the rest of this fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Wow, I wasn't expecting that so many people to like my Fic! So, here's another chapter. BTW, if you are having problems with some of the words, check the bottom of this page!**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Religious Holidays & Customs

It's been four weeks since school began. Most of the students were starting to get adjusted to their daily school routine and making new friends every day. But now, we will discuss some of the students' cultural customs; starting with holidays.

Lunch time, the time when everyone eats their lunch only for a certain amount of time. The time when you get to meet and have a chat with your friends about your day. And, you get to find out how people in different cultures eat. But, on this day, you get to see someone not eating their lunch which, it's a normal custom for that person.

"So, what are you eating?" the Cuban girl asked the Greek girl.

"Its Musaka," the Greek answered.

"Moose ka ka?" The Cuban laughed. "That sounds gross!"

The Greek girl gave her a dirty look and continued eating. The Cuban looked around to see what other people are eating. The German boy was eating Himmel and Erde, the French boy was eating Ratatouille, the Japanese girl was eating Calamari, and the Colombian boy was eating Ajiaco. Then the Cuban girl noticed a small group of people who weren't eating their lunch. This small group consisted of a Palestinian girl, an Egyptian boy, an Iranian boy, an Iraqi boy, a Turkish boy, and a Syrian girl. The Cuban was curious to find out why. So, she decided to sit with them.

She walked down the lunch table. "Hey, mind if I join you?"

The Palestinian girl responded, "Sure, we don't mind."

"Great!" The Cuban sat next to the Palestinian. Then she started to ask why they weren't eating.

"You wouldn't understand," The Palestinian said, "even if I or we explain, you'd still ask us questions."

"Besides," said the Egyptian, "it's something that we do every year."

The Cuban girl looked puzzled. "Every year?"

The Palestinian sighed and gave in. "Yes, it's called Ramadan. It's a holiday that we celebrate every year since the time of Muhammad's (salah who alayome salam) revelation. This holiday lasts for 30 days without eating or drinking from sun rise until sun set."

The Syrian girl interrupted. "But the best part is what happens after Ramadan."

"What's that?" asked the Cuban.

"Eid Al Fitr," the Egyptian boy answered.

The Cuban was surprised. Then she had an idea. "I got it!"

The Palestinian gave her a puzzling look. "Got what?"

"You'll see," the Cuban girl said. "See you guys after school!"

"Are all Cubans like that?" wondered the Egyptian.

"Beats me," said the Palestinian, "but that girl has great character."

That after school, there was an emergency mandatory Multicultural club meeting. Most of the members were a bit upset by this last minute outcome, considering the fact that all other club meetings were going on and they had to miss. "Can we get this done?" complained a Polish boy. "I'm going to be late for swim practice!"

"Alright, settle down," the Cuban president said. "The sooner we get quieter, the sooner we finish up this meeting." Then, the members were suddenly silent. "Okay, the reason why I summoned this mandatory emergency meeting was to discuss about other people's holidays. Now, today at lunch I realized that a group of students weren't eating lunch." She pointed to the group of Middle Eastern students in the back. "Now, they told me that it is a normal custom in their religion to do this."

The Greek girl raised her hand. "And we care why?"

The Cuban smirked. "I'm glad that you asked. Being the school full of students from all around the world, I think it would be a great idea to celebrate other people's holidays whenever their holiday comes. So, to start, I've decided that we should a little project."

"I don't like where this is going," the British whispered to the Swiss boy.

"Starting tomorrow," the Cuban started, "We'll have a school wide fasting!" The members, including the Islamic countries, dropped jaws. "That means, no eating, no drinking, no swearing, no fighting, and no having sex for a whole day until sundown! So, any questions?" The members were too shocked to their disbelief.

Then an American student raised his hand. "Um, does that include teachers?"

The Cuban smiled, "Of course! It wouldn't be school-wide without them right?"

The Puerto Rican teacher felt uneasy. "Uh, did you by any chance, have Sr. America to approve of this?"

"Of course," the Cuban replied. "He says that we should all celebrate other people's cultures and customs! So anyone else have any questions? No? Okay then, have a great day!"

The members felt very uneasy about it. They gave upsetting glances to the Middle Eastern members. The Palestinian stood up. "Hey it's not our fault," she said. "If you guys don't want to do it, then don't. But the Cuban's right, we should celebrate other people's holidays." Then she ran out of the class room after that.

"Wait up!" The Egyptian boy hurried after her, along with the Greek girl.

The next morning, the Egyptian and the Palestinian were both walking to the court yard. "Ugh, I hate waking up extra early to eat," the Palestinian complained with a yawn.

"Hey, at least we get to take naps right when school's over," the Egyptian said.

"Not unless if you have another art project that's due tomorrow," she said with another yawn.

"Ah, so you're working on that project," he responded. "Well, I hope your mom likes it."

The Palestinian smiled softly. "Yeah, I hope so too." Here project that she was working on was a gift for her mom right when Ramadan's over.

As they reached to the court yard, they were surprised at the sudden shock that all of the students weren't in the cafeteria, eating breakfast. The Egyptian looked around. "Why aren't they in the cafeteria?"

The Cuban girl walked towards them with a huge smile on her face. "Good morning you guys! Happy Ramadan!"

_Is she always in a good mood this early? _The Palestinian and the Egyptian both wondered. "So, I take it that most of you decided on fasting today?" the Palestinian asked.

"Well, duh," responded the Cuban, "we want to share the experience with different cultures of our world!"

The Egyptian and Palestinian glanced at each other and showed their evil smirk. "Well, let's see how you guys react to this," the Egyptian said.

The Cuban gave him a puzzling look. "What are you guys talking about?"

"You'll see," he said and he and the Palestinian both left to their homeroom.

As the day went by, there were some students (besides the ones from the Islamic countries) handled this fasting very well considering the fact that most of them lived in third world countries. However, there were others who were used to a constant eating lifestyle and they weren't used to surviving without eating.

"I can't take this!" the American boy exclaimed. "I want to eat right now! I can't take another minute of this! How can the girls at my old school do this?!"

"I knew he was going to crack," the Swedish girl said to the Austrian.

"It's obvious that he's from the country that has the highest obesity rate," the Austrian replied.

The American overheard the girls' conversation. "Hey, if you got something to say about my country, say it to my face got it?!"

A Haitian boy also heard about their conversation and walked up to them. "Hey, don't worry about it;" the Haitian assured the American, "I'm used to this kind of stuff anyway. All you have to do is do something that would make you spend time without thinking about food."

The American started to lit up. "Hey, you're right! Thanks!" And he went back to his dorm. As he was there he opened up a box and it contained every Batman comic book known to man.

"Are all Americans like that?" wondered the Swedish.

Most of the students had their fall sports practice to attend to. It was too bad for the coaches considering the fact that their best players were suddenly turning out to be the worst from lack of nutrition. "Gosh how do you do this?" the Colombian boy asked the Egyptian boy after soccer practice.

"Years of practice," he said.

By the time when dinner came, most of the students were in the dining hall, waiting for the time to eat. Most Muslims are very punctilious when it comes to eating at sundown. Some of them even wait longer than others.

The students were staring at the clock. They had exactly one minute left. But this minute felt like an hour of their lifetime. "C'mon," the British boy waiting urgently, "Is it time to eat yet?!"

The Palestinian looked at the clock. The dining room was silent. "It's time."

Then, the whole school rejoiced. They said their little prayer before they ate and they ate until their hearts desired. Each taste, each smell, each meal meant so much to them. One by one, bit by bit until their plates were emptied and they wanted seconds.

After dinner, the students left upstairs to their dorms for a good night's sleep. Before the Palestinian was ready for bed, her roommate, the Cuban, had a question to ask her. "So, how many days do you have left?"

The Arab girl smiled. "None."

"None?"

"Yes." She looked out the window, seeing that the moon was gone. "It was nice to have the whole school do this on the last day."

The Cuban had one more question to ask her. "Then why do you do this?"

The Palestinian responded, "Because, it's a way to realize that food is the most important thing in life and that we shouldn't take advantage of it. The world is filled with people, who are lucky to have three square meals a day, but there are some who barely eat and they only eat every other day in order to survive. We do this to remind ourselves of how Allah (God in Arabic) has blessed us with a food in our homes."

The Cuban girl was speechless, but then, "So, is your celebration tomorrow?"

"Yes," she responded. Then she frowned. "I wish I would celebrate this with my family. Well, good night." The Palestinian turned off the lights and went to sleep.

"Celebrate with your family, huh?" The Cuban had a great idea.

The next day, the Palestinian and Egyptian were walking to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. "Koul aum teb khar," the Egyptian boy said.

"Eid moubarak," the Palestinian responded with a frown.

"I know," he said, "I miss them too."

"Well, at least we can celebrate it with the other Middle Eastern countries." As they reached to the cafeteria, to their surprise, the room was empty. "Where is everybody? I mean we didn't wake up that late."

Then from a distance, they heard music playing. "I think it's coming from the court yard," the Egyptian said. "Lets check it out."

As they both reached to the courtyard, they saw the whole school celebrating. They were eating, dancing, and they were wearing their nicest outfits just for this occasion. "Eid Mabarak," the Cuban said, giving the Palestinian and Egyptian a bag of treats.

"Close enough," the Egyptian said as he was trying to correct the Cuban.

The Palestinian was amazed. "How did you do all of this?"

"Well, right after you went to sleep," the Cuban said, "I decided to go see Mr. America at his campus house. I told him about the holiday that you guys celebrate."

_Flash back…_

"Mr. America," the Cuban said as she knocked the door, "do you mind if I ask for a favor?"

America opened the door. "Isn't it kind of late?"

"I know but—hey, are you playing monopoly?"

"Uh yeah, I was just telling Egypt about how we were fasting today and he decided to come for a visit." The Cuban took a peek and noticed that Egypt, Greece, Cuba, Spain, UK, France, and Italy were all playing monopoly in the living room.

"Hi," they all said.

"Uh, hi," the Cuban greeted back. "Any ways, well today's the last day of Ramadan and tomorrow's their celebration so I was wondering if you could—"

"Ah, say no more," America said. "Guys, we're going out shopping tonight." He grabbed his coat. "But before we go, can we stop at Mickey D's (McDonald's) 'cause I'm hungry for another burger."

_Present time…_

"And that's what happened."

The Palestinian was so happy that she started crying. "Oh, why are you crying?" the Cuban was worried. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"No," she said wiping the tears out of her eyes. "It's just I'm so glad that I get to celebrate this holiday with my new family." The Cuban girl smiled.

"Hah, someone owes me another 100 euro," France said.

"Fine," UK said as he was reaching for the money in his pocket. "Here."

"What?! You're betting on me again?!"

"Gambling's wrong," said Egypt, eating a falafel sandwich.

And so, the school had a day off for celebrating this holiday. Since then, the Cuban girl made sure that all of the holidays will be celebrated the way it was accustomed. What more miscellaneous adventures will come? Find out on the next chapter: Dances with Nationalities!

* * *

**Note: Here are the definitions to the following terms: **

**Himmel and Earde**- "Heaven and Earth". Made with sliced or pureed apples and potatoes with blood sausage.

**Ratatouille**- This is a traditional vegetable dish. The complete name remains to be ratatouille niçoise and it consists of stewed vegetables. Ratatouille is generally served as a side dish but it can be served as a complete dish in its own as well. This dish is generally prepared in the summer season with the help of fresh vegetables.

**Ajiaco:** Chicken soup. It includes chicken, two kinds of potatoes, corn, sour cream, capers, avocado and _guasca_. Guasca is a special herb that grown throughout the Americas and gives the soup its distinct flavour.

**Ramadan**: the ninth month of the Islamic Lunar calendar and also a holiday that is celebrated by Muslims all over the world.

**Eid Al Fitr:** "Breaking of Fast." It's when at the end of Ramadan, most Muslims go and visit their families and get gifts. It's kind of like Christmas.

**Eid Moubarak**: "Happy Eid" in Arabic

**Koul ayom teb khar**: I think it's a greeting for when the Eid comes…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Another chapter! Yay! Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dances with Cultures!

"Alright, time to start the meeting," said the Cuban. However, most of the members weren't actually paying attention. "Hello? Hey! We gotta start this meeting!" But sadly, most of the students weren't responding. They were all excited about their first dance: Homecoming.

"Hey, who are you asking," asked a Russian girl.

"I hope she says yes," said a Canadian boy.

The Cuban gave up. "Fine, meeting's over." Then, an Ecuadorian boy tapped on the Cuban's shoulder. "What?"

"Well, I was wondering," he said nervoulsy as he handed her a hibiscus. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

The Cuban blushed. "Y-yeah, sounds great!"

After the meeting, the Greek girl went to her locker to get her camera. As she opened her locker, she noticed a folded-up sheet of paper and a rose. She opened the note to read what's inside:

**Will you go to the dance with me?**

She looked at it for a moment. "Hey," the Japanese girl said as she met up with her Greek friend.

"Hey," the Greek responed.

The Japanese noticed the Greek girl holding a piece of paper. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, just a note."

"What's it say?"

"It says 'Will you go to the dance with me?'"

"Ehhhh?‼ For real! Looks like you got a secret admirer! Kawaii‼"

The Greek look puzzled. "What's 'Kawaii'?"

The Japanese tried to change the subject. "So, will you go with him?"

"I don't even know who he is."

"Well, he left you that rose so probably he's from a country that's filled with roses."

The Greek thought for a moment. _Now, who is from a country filled with roses?_ She then noticed a boy walking by with a rose in his coat pocket. "Hey, where's he from?"

"Oh him? Probably from France."

"So, do you think its him?"

"Probably! Go say hi!" The Japanese pushed the Greek toward the French boy's direction.

The Greek bumped into him. "Sorry," she said. "My friend's an idiot."

"That's fine," the French responded. "Next time be more careful."

"Right. So, do you have a date for the dance?"

"Moi? But of course," he said with a handsome smile.

The Greek seemed confused. "Exactly, who are you going with?"The French boy pointed to a Spaniard girl, who looked like she was getting ready for dance practice. "Oh, thanks," she responded and walked away.

The Japanese was pretty confused as well. "So, if it wasn't him, then who is it?"

Suddenly, a group of screaming girls were dashing from the hallway towards the courtyard. "What's going on?" asked the Greek.

"It's the Italian mate," said an Australian girl running along. "He doesn't have a date for the dance!" Then, she screamed and ran off.

"Well, Italian boys are very popular with the ladies," said the Japanese girl.

"Well, see ya," the Greek said as she closed her locker and walked the oppostie direction from the screaming chasing fangirls.

"Wait, you're not gonna find out who asked you to the dance?"

"Don't care. Besides, I don't have time to find a date because I have a deadline to turn in for yearbook. Also, I have to take pictures for the dance."

The Japanese was shocked. "What? But I thought you hated doing work!"

"I don't hate taking pictures," She said. Then she left.

She shook her head. "Man, I wish she would just be around with people more besides me and the Palestinian." While she was thinking, someone tapped on her shoulder. "Yes?"

It was a British young man, about the same age as the Japanese. "I was wondering," he started to blush, "will you go to the dance with me?"

"I don't know," the Japanese responded. And with that, she looked at how desperate the boy was. _I was hoping for him, _she thought. "Fine."

"Thank you," he said as he took the girl's hand. "I will see you there."

_What is up with this kid? This isn't the 1600s! _thought the Japanese girl.

Later on during lunch, almost everyone was stricken with the love bug. A Finnish boy nervously walked towards the table where a young sweet Swedish girl was sitting. "Um, here," he handed her a red daisy. His face turned from pale to red in less than a millisecond.

The Swedish girl smiled while the rest of her friends laughed. "I would love to," she said. And with that, the Finnish boy fainted.

A Polish girl hurriedly walked up to a Lithuanian boy, who was happily eating his pickled beet soup. "Yo, you're taking me to the dance!"

The Lithuanian looked at the Polish girl like she was insane. "Um, excuse me?"

"You heard me! Take me to the dance!"

"But somebody already asked me," the Lithuanian said

"Oh really." the Polish crossed her arms. "Who asked you."

"Uh, well, she—"

"Who asked you?!" She grabbed the Lithuanian's blazer.

"Uh, this Russian girl," he said as he braced for whatever the Polish was going to do.

"Oh," she then responded by letting go of the Lithuanian. "Sorry." Then, she walked away.

"What was up with her?" wondered the American, eating his chicken BLT.

The Lithuanian shrugged and continued happily eating his soup.

"So, who are you taking to the dance?" the British asked the American.

"No one," the American boy answred.

"Why?" asked he French. "Nobody wanted to go out with you!" The group at the lunch table laughed.

"No," he said as he reached in his pocket to get his wallet out. "I already have a girlfirend." He showed a picture of a cute brunett girl.

"Wow," responded the French. "I didn't know that there were American girls look like that."

"Yeah, she's one of a kind," the American said, staring into the photo. "If only she can be here right now."

Finally, Saturday night came. The dance was taken place inside the gym. The place was decorated as magical as Enlgand's magical friends. The theme for the dance was roses. Everything was decorated with beautiful red roses.

America was satisfied with how things went. "So, Senora, how much is this going to cost?"

The Puerto Rican looked away. "Well, here." She handed him a sheet of paper. America took a look at it. At the sight of the paper he read, he fainted. "Uh, senor, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about him," said England. "He does that every day."

"Smile," the Greek girl said as she took a picture of America, who had recently fainted.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a photographer," the Puerto Rican said. "You know you remind me of a student. She was also Greek and she loved taking pictures."

"Hmm, did she?" The Greek girl then left to take more pictures of the dance. The Greek girl enjoyed taking pictures. The people, the decorations, and the rose petals on the table. _CLick! Click! Click!_ She kept pushing the button that made those sounds with that camera.

The British and the Japanese were sitting at a table, watching other people dance. "Do you want to dance?" asked the British boy.

The Japanese sighed, "Fine."

"I don't think you seem to be enjoying yourself," said the British boy.

"Look," the Japanese said as she stood up. "The truth is, I didn't want to go to the dance with you."

The British looked puzzled. "Then why did you say 'yes'?"

"Because," she paused. She didn't want to say anything to hurt his feelings. "Because I wanted someone else to ask me, but instead he asked someone else and I thought that maybe if I went with someone, he would notice me and he would—"

"Dump the girl and go after you," he finished. "Look, I'm sorry that that person doesn't even know how terrific you are, date or no date. But from what I learned from my mother is that this isn't a fairy tale." He then stood up. "So, if you don't mind me asking again, would you like to dance with me?"

The Japanese girl looked down, ashamed. Then she looked into the British boy's bright green eyes and smiled. "Sure."

"And if you do have a horrible time with me," the British boy said as he held the Japanese's hand, "I promise I'll never bother you again."

"Deal."

_Click! _"Cute," The Greek said to the Finnish boy and Swedish girl.

"Thanks,' the Swedish girl said. "By the way, will you by any chance, give me an extra copy?"

"Sure," she responded.

Afterwards, the Greek girl felt exhausted from taking a bunch of pictures. But no matter how many pictures she takes, she still loves to do photography. So, she decided to sit alone in the back of the gym, so no one can ask her to take pictures for her; including her Puerto Rican Spanish teahcer, who also kept bugging her about taking pictures of all of the decorations. She sighed as she put her head down on the table. Then, she heard footsteps. _Great, _she thought.

"Hi, would you like to dance with me?"

The girl looked up. She couldn't believe it! It was an Italian boy, the same one who was chased by all of the girls in school. _Maybe this is a trick, _the paranoid Greek thought. "Uh, I thought you already have a date."

"To be honest, I wanted to go with someone who isn't star struck by me," he said.

"Star struck?"

"You see," he said, "I'm a famous muscian from all over Europe. So, that's why most of the girls kept chasing me."

"Oh," she said, "I see."

"Yes." He then gave handed her a rose. "So, will you dance with me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm kinda tired," she said. "I spent most of the night taking pictures and now I'm beat."

"Oh," the Italian boy said. "Then, I'll wait for you to dance."

The Greek girl finally decided to give in. _He IS cute. Plus, he's Italian. Oh, what the hell. _"Actually, I would love to." The Greek girl tried her best to get up from the chair. "By the way, did you put a rose in my locker and wrote me a note?"

The Italian looked confused. "No, I'm more of the type of person who is more direct."

"Oh, just wondering," she said and they took off on the dance floor.

"Why didn't you tell her?" the Egyptian wondered.

"I couldn't, she probably still hates me."

"Well you shouldn't have taken _that _from her."

"Yeah, it was stupid of me." He then left the gym.

* * *

**Note: Kawaii=Cute**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the Reviews!!!! Now, this chapter is going to be divided into two parts for reasons I have no idea. So, enjoy the first part of this chapter and I'll update it as soon as possible!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Have a very Cultural Halloween pt.1

"Okay, settle down people," the Cuban girl started the meeting. "Now, I was looking at this calendar the other day and I noticed another holiday that not only it's celebrated here in the US, but also in some countries in Europe and Asia, and South America."

"Like what?" asked the Greek.

"Halloween," she answered. "Now, I have no idea how this holiday works so I'm going to let the ones who do know what the holiday is about would each lead a committee." The Austrian girl gave her a sheet of paper of the list of things that they needed for Halloween. "So, here's how it's divided: costume and make-up, candy, decorations, and a haunted house. Any questions?" No hands were raised. "Okay, get started!"

The only countries who know about Halloween are the following: Ireland, Scotland, England, America, Mexico, Australia, Netherlands, Romania, Sweden, Switzerland, Italy, Denmark, Spain, Japan, Canada, Germany, Brazil, and some other countries in South America.

The Japanese girl, the Italian boy, and the Spaniard girl decided to lead the costume and make-up committee. The Swedish girl, the Swiss boy, and the German boy decided to lead the candy committee. The Mexican girl, the Dutch boy, the Colombian boy, and the Australian boy decided to lead the decorations committee. Finally, the Irish girl, the British boy, the Canadian boy, and the American boy decided to lead the haunted house committee. Most of the members of the club were pretty confused with what's been going on but, they seemed pretty interested into joining these committees.

"Let's do our best to make the best costumes," the Japanese said. "We're going to make the scariest costumes ever!"

"Everybody's loves candy," said the Swedish girl. "So, let's give 'me a treat instead of getting tricked!"

"I love decorating at this time of the year," said the Mexican girl. "So, let's have some fun!"

"We got to make the scariest haunted house ever," the American said. "We got to make it so scary that we make most of the seniors run out crying!" The British, the Canadian, and the Irish all snickered.

Finally, it was Halloween. The members of the club were ready for the finishing touches on the costumes, decorations, candy, and the scary haunted house. But not many people were satisfied with what they are doing.

The Egyptian boy went up to the Japanese girl to talk about his costume. "Are you trying making fun of me?"

"Of course not," answered the Japanese, "why would I do that?"

The Egyptian tried to stay calm. "Because, the costume that you gave to me is a mummy costume!"

"So?"

"So? Are you trying to be stereotypical?"

She paused for a moment. "No, I was just going by what is considered scary from where everybody's from." She pointed to the Romanian boy who was talking to the Lithuanian boy. "See, he's from Romania and his costume's Dracula because of their fear of vampires."

Suddenly, an Irish boy went up to both the Egyptian and Japanese girl and threw something onto their hair. "What is this?!" the Egyptian exclaimed.

"Its salt," said the Irish. "It protects you from the evil spirits."

The Egyptian and the Japanese both confused. "Evil spirits?"

"Yes," he said, "for tonight, there will be a full moon. And when there's a full moon, ghosts will be coming back to haunt the earth."

The Egyptian and the Japanese were both shaken with fear. "G-g-ghosts?!"

"Don't worry," he said, "as long as you are protected, you won't get hurt." He then went around the room sprinkling salt on other people's hairs.

Back at the courtyard, the British, the Canadian, and the American are working on the finishing touches on the haunted house. "Hey," the British said to the American, "are you sure this is going to scare the seniors?"

"Sure I'm sure," the American answered, as he was placing the last jack-o-lantern in front of the haunted house.

_Click! _The Greek was taking the last few shots of the haunted house before anyone came. "Perfect."

"By the way," the American said to the British, "what's up with the costume? Trying to defeat Voldemort, Harry?"

The committee laughed at the costume that the British was wearing that his girlfriend made. "Ha ha," he mocked, "at least I don't look like I'm getting ready to go on a blind date."

The American was pissed off with what the British boy said. "Hey, don't diss the Joker like that, alright?"

"Guys," the worried Canadian boy said as he came up to the two rival nationalities. "L-let's not fight, okay? We're here to have fun so, please, don't fight."

There was an intensifying silence. "Fine," the British said, breaking the intensity.

"Fine," the American said also.

Afterwards, America, Japan, England, Canada, Germany, Italy (N), Italy (S), Switzerland, and Spain went to the court yard where everybody was finally ready for Halloween.

"Wow," the happy Northern Italian said as he saw all of the decorations. "I wonder if there's pasta around here."

"Italy," Germany said with a stern look. "This is Halloween, they only have candy."

Italy saw a stand that had a bowl of delicious Halloween candy. "Uwah! I love candy!" He then ran toward the stand. "Can I have some?"

"Da," said the German boy, "But you have to say 'Trick-or-treat'."

"Oh, right! Trick –or-treat!"

"Good," the German smiled. He handed him the bowl. "Here you go."

"Gratzi," Italy said happily. He was about to reach inside the bowl for a particular candy that he wanted. Suddenly, a hand from inside the bowl grabbed his wrist. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh‼‼" Italy was so frightened that he ran off as quickly as possible.

The German boy took his hand out of the bottom of the bowl. "He heh." Germany then secretly gave his fellow German a thumbs up.

"I'm from South," said the Italian boy. "I like tomatoes!"

"W-wow that haunted house looks s-scary, eh," Canada said quietly, holding his stuffed animal.

America looked at the haunted house. "Ha! This doesn't scare me one bit! Let's go!"

America and the other countries went inside the haunted house. About ten seconds later, America ran out of the haunted house crying. "Ahhhhhhhh‼! I hate spiders‼"

The students started to laugh. "Yeah, I can see why this country is a major superpower," the British boy said sarcastically.

The American wanted to say something back, but after what his country did, he just cupped his hands onto his face with shame.

Afterwards, the Halloween finally began. The students went to each class room to get Halloween candy. "Trick or treat," as the sixth graders said with their colorful costumes created by the Japanese girl.

Then, they were playing a few Halloween games. There was a scary costume contest and ironically, the Egyptian won first place or his mummy costume. Disappointed, the American won second place and the Romanian happily won third place.

Finally, the Halloween festivities were over and everyone, except for the members, went to their dorms. The members had to clean up the Halloween decorations.

"So," said England as he was walking by, "Do you guys want to hear a scar story?"

"Si!" exclaimed the Mexican. "I hope it's really scary!"

"Oh it is," said England with an evil smirk. "I used tell this to America and Canada when they were both little. They were so scared, that they begged me to sleep with them every night for six months!"

"That's not true!" America exclaimed. "Canada was worried that I was going to be eaten alive!"

"N-n-no," denied Canada, "You were the one who was afraid of me being eaten."

Both the Canadian boy and British boy giggled. The American boy gave the both of them a dirty look.

"Okay, let's build a camp fire and let everyone come and listen to the story," England said. "Unless, you guys are too scared."

"No way," the American boy said. "We can handle a scary story, can we Mr. America?" He then realized that America wasn't standing right next to him. "Mr. America?"

"Ha ha, bugger must've been scared," said the British.

"Man, shut up." He turned to England. "Tell us the story, Mr. England."

"Certainly," he responded.

The Fire was set up in front of the haunted house. All of the members of the club, including the Puerto Rican teacher and the countries, were sitting around. England grabbed a flashlight and started the story.

To be continued…

* * *

**Note: Here are a couple of things that I read about how Halloween is celebrated from different parts of the world:**

**Dracula= is from Transylvania, which is located in Romania.**

**In Ireland, it's believed that if you put salt on someone's hair, it would protect them from evil spirits.**

**BTW, please correct me on some the stuff okay? Also, I'm not the best into putting accents so I'll try or better yet, you can guys help me on that. And am I spelling the word "gratzi" correct?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Here's part two! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Have a very Cultural Halloween pt. 2

England, the countries (except America), and the members of the Multicurltural Club sat around the campfire. England began to tell the story:

"Two brothers were sailing at the Thames River late one stormy night in the early 1700's when their ship broke at an empty dock. Seeing an old, neglected house nearby the dock, they went to the door and tugged on the bell-pull. When no one answered, they looked through a nearby window whose shutter was banging in the bitter wind. The window was broken. Through the window, they could see a library. The dust lay heavy over everything.

The older brother decided to take shelter for the night and find someone to fix the boat the next day. They brought blankets in from the car, their feet leaving tracks in the thick dust of the floor as they settled in for the night.

Sometime later, they were both suddenly awakened. A bedraggled sailor, dripping wet, was standing next to the fireplace as if he were looking to dry himself before a non-existent fire. The sailor was glowing in the dark. The braver one of the brothers finally called out a strangled: 'Who is there?'

The sailor muttered something they could not make out and disappeared. Deciding it was a dream, the brothers lay back down to sleep. But the next morning, they found a patch of wet salt water by the fireplace, and a piece of seaweed. And there were no footprints in the dust by the fireplace to save their own. And then—"

There was a noise. The students were shaken with fear. "W-what was that?" asked the Canadian.

"Probably from that plastic skull toy," the American said. "It shrieks."

Then, the noise got louder. "That don't sound like the skull mate," the Australian boy said. "I think it's the ghost of the drowned sailor."

"Guys it was just a legend," said England, trying to deny the strange noises. "There's nothing to be scared of. Now, lets go and finish—"

Something just tapped on England's shoulder. He didn't want to turn around nor scream like a girl. He slowly, carefully, turned his head around. "What's wrong?" asked the British boy.

Not listening to the boy's worried voice, England finally turned halfway around when he suddenly saw a dark figure over him. The dark figure came closer and closer to England when suddenly, something fell onto Enlgand's shoulder. It felt wet and slimy. "It's the drowned ghost!" England cried. "Run!"

The students and the countries screamed and ran all over the place. "Everybody back to your dorms!" the Puerto Rican teacher cried.

Everyone left except for the American boy and the Japanese girl. "Okay, the coast is clear," the American boy said to the strange figure. "You can wipe off the seaweed now."

"Good," the dark figure said with a cheery voice. "It was getting kind of sticky."

"Man, did you see the look on Mr. England's face? Priceless." The Japanese girl laughed. "The best and scariest costume from yours truly. Aah, I love Halloween."

"I know," America said. "I finally got him this year."

"I knew I wasn't disappointed in you sir," the American boy said. "Now, lets go back and tell the others that it was all a joke and everybody can finish cleaning."

Then, someone tapped on America's shoulder. "Yes?"

"I was wondering where is the nearest place to the shore," the stranger asked that looked like America's costume.

"Oh its—Oh, my God!" Then, America, the American boy, and the Japanese girl all ran back to the dorms.

"Happy Halloween," said the drowned sailor.

* * *

**Note: The ghost story was NOT from me. Well, I changed some things but it's based off of a website called American Folklore. (This doesnt let me write the web address, so i decided to just type the title of it.)  
Its a good story which is why I thought it would be good enough for this chapter.  
Sorry, if this chapter isnt long enough.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to say thank you soooooooo much for reading my fic and giving me ur honest reviews!!! Enjoy chapter 9!! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 9: Trying, but not Succeeding!

The Japanese girl and the British boy were both walking together to the Japanese's dorm. Throughout the way they both never spoke a word to each other. Probably because they both have nothing interesting to say, but that didn't bother them that much.

Finally, they made it to the girl's dorm. "Well," the Japanese girl said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

The British replied, "Yeah, I'll see you." There was an awkward silence between the two. The British boy seemed nervous and he wanted to make the first move but, was it too sudden?

The Japanese girl unlocked her dorm. Just as she was about to go in, the British grabbed her wrist. _It's now or never_, he thought. The Japanese girl was confused but after realizing what the British were trying to do, her face turned red.

The British grabbed the girl's shoulders and bent closer to her face. The Japanese closed her eyes, waiting for the very next move that the British was going to do and--

_Click!_ _"Cute."_

"Aw, I thought you were at the photo office," the Japanese girl said with a disappointed look.

"I was," the Greek answered, "but I forgot my lens." The Greek was going through her recent pictures. "You know, I think I did a really good job on this one." She showed the British and the Japanese the photo that she previously took. The British's face turned red and the Japanese gave her friend a "you're ruining my special moment" look.

"I have to get going," the British said. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked away, trying not to trip or make a fool out of himself.

"Do, you want them in wallet sizes too?" the Greek asked the Japanese.

"You're despicable, you know that?" The Japanese dashed into her dorm.

"It's not my fault that the boy is nervous about his first kiss," the Greek said, putting the lens and the camera in her bag.

"How do you know it was his first kiss?" the Japanese girl asked.

"A Greek girl knows a guy who hasn't kissed when she sees one," she said. "So, have you two been dating?"

"No," the Japanese said with a sad look. "I don't have much time. I mean, I have to make costumes for Thanksgiving and we don't ever have anything to talk about."

"Maybe he's just nervous. You've gotta give him a chance." The Greek walked to the door. "Why don't you just go on a group date if you're so scared of being alone with him?"

"I'm not scared." The Japanese thought for a moment. "How about you come along with me?"

"Me?" The Greek thought for a moment. "Good one."

"I mean it. He and I, you and someone else, and probably that Palestinian girl should go with someone."

The Greek walked out, but then was stopped by the Japanese girl, grabbing her wrist. The Greek looked back. "Fine, I'll see who I can find."

The Japanese jumped for joy. "Oh, and don't forget to ask the Palestinian to join us too."

"Right, I'll let her know that." The Greek left.

The British went back to his dorm, disappointed. He then saw his roommate, the American boy, sitting on his bed playing with his Xbox 360. Then, the American noticed that the British boy came with a sad look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the British replied. "You would laugh."

"Oh c'mon," the American said, "I won't laugh. After all, we are roommates."

The British sighed and told him what happened when he walked the Japanese girl to the dorm. The American paused his game and listened to the story. "Well, no one's first kiss is perfect."

The British was surprised by his response. He was hoping he would say something sarcastic or make fun of hm. "Then, what should I do?"

"Just do it," The American said. "Just pucker up and kiss her."

"Easy said than done."

"You just have to find the right moment, set the mood, you know?"

"No, I don't."

The American sat up. "You've got to make it more romantic. Girls like that."

"Oh."

"And I know just the person who would show you."

_Click!_ "Nice." The Greek was at a boy's soccer game. She was trying to get as close to the field as she can so she can take the best pictures. _Click!_ "Damn." She missed one of the good ones. The Colombian made the goal and the shot was blurred. But no matter how bad some of the shots were, she still tries her best and keeps on taking pictures. _Click! _"Nice." The picture was clear. It was an Italian boy doing a tricycle kick. Before she started to take another, she looked at the picture again. "Hmmm."

After the game, the team won. The Greek took pictures of their crazy goal dances. She enjoyed taking pictures. She then noticed the Italian boy was sitting by himself at the stands, drinking water. So, she took the opportunity to talk to him. "Hi," she said as she walked up to him.

"Ciao Bella," he said with a cute Italian accent.

"You were good. I even have some good pictures of you." She opened her camera and showed the pictures she took.

"Wow, you're really good," he said as he got up. "Well, I'm hitting the showers."

"Wait." She was being hesitant. The boy looked at her. "I was wondering if you want to hang out this weekend with me and my friends."

"Me?" The Italian thought. "Well, since you asked, sure." He then came closer to the Greek. "Between you and me, I really need to get away from all of the screaming girls."

"I thought you like that."

"I do. But, you never have a chance to be alone. So, I'll see you Saturday." He then walked away.

The Greek suddenly started to blush. _He's just a boy, _she thought. _Get a grip!_

After that, she decided to go to the band room to get her saxophone. _I really need to practice. I don't want to screw up on my first band concert._ As soon as she got there, she heard someone playing the piano. Only, someone's not playing it well. She went to the room where the sound came from and noticed a Palestinian girl who was struggling to play. Right next to her was the South Korean boy, who had crutches to carry the weight of his broken leg. The Greek girl was so interested with what's going on that she hid beside the door.

"This is so easy," the Palestinian said. "How come I'm not getting it right?"

"You just need to keep practicing," the Korean said softly.

"You always keep saying that. Do you have any other advice?"

The Korean thought for a moment. "Try listening to the music before playing it, it helps."

"Okay," she said. She got up and took the music sheet. "Thanks for teaching me. I'll understand if I don't see you tomorrow and sorry that you couldn't play in the game today."

The Korean smiled. "Don't worry about it, and don't be so hard on yourself. As I said before, keep practicing."

She smiled back. "Got it."

They both walked out the band building together and went on their separate ways. _I'm gonna keep trying, _the Palestinian thought. As she was deep into her thoughts, someone tapped on her shoulder. She then jumped and went into a fighting stance. "Whoa, slow down, it's me."

"Oh." The Palestinian sighed. "Don't scare me like that while I'm thinking."

"Well, what were you thinking about?" asked the curious Greek.

"About how I'm going to keep practicing."

"Oh, so you weren't thinking about him."

"Who?"

"What?"

"Wait, what?"

"Look, I know you can't do this kind of stuff, but I'll ask you anyway." The Greek told her about what happened between the Japanese girl and the British boy and that the Japanese girl wants the both of them to go on a group date with her.

There was an awkward silence. The Palestinian thought for a moment. "You know, we don't do this kind of stuff."

"I know."

"But, does it have to be a date?"

"You know, it really doesn't have to. When I asked the Italian, I told him we were just hanging out."

"Then that sounds reasonable. I mean, I see this all the time in those Egyptian dramas."

"Wait, Palestinians watch Egyptian dramas?"

"Yeah, that country had tons of those and my family loves to watch them all the time."

"Alright. Any ideas of who you're going to ask?"

"No, not really, I'll think about it."

"Okay." Then the two of them parted.

The next morning, the Japanese girl and the Greek girl were already dressed for school. Then, there was a knock on their door. "Who is it?" asked the Japanese girl.

"Guess who," said the familiar voice.

The Japanese girl went to open the door. Then to her surprise, it was the British boy who was holding a bouquet of roses. The Japanese girl started to blush. "Oh, wow," she said, astounded. "Thanks."

"I got them for you," he said with a huge smile. "I want to show you how much I like you."

The Japanese girl smiled. "You know, I'm not doing anything on Saturday. Maybe we can go out on a group date."

"Group date?"

"Yeah, I mean, it would be nice, you know?"

"Well, whatever you want. Actually, I heard about this nice little French restaurant right across the street fromt the school."

"Great! Let me go get my school bag and we'll go to school together, okay?"

"Sure."

The Japanese girl grabbed her school bag and hurriedly went to the door. "Bye," she said to the Greek.

"Bye," the Greek responded.

Then the both of them left. _Oh this should be interesting, _the Greek thought, carrying her school bag and leaving to the door.

* * *

**Will this 1st date go well? Or will it end in a conflict? Find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys!! Here's chapter 10!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Cultural date...?

So, the Palestinian finally found someone to go out with, which was obviously the Korean. Finally, Saturday night came and everyone was ready to hang out and have fun. The school has a strict curfew policy but you can still go outside of the school (with permission of course).

"Ready?" the Japanese girl asked.

"Wow, you really are a good designer," the Palestinian said, looking at the mirror. She was wearing a one-of-a kind short light green shirt dress with black leggings.

"Ready," the Greek said as she finished strapping her red high-heeled sandals. She was also wearing a dress that was designed by the Japanese girl herself. It was a red dress with spaghetti straps. "God, I feel like a doll," she mumbled.

"You look great," the Japanese said. She was wearing a hot pink dress with a picture or a cherry blossom tree on it. "Now, let's go!"

"This is going to be a nightmare," the Greek mumbled.

"Oh c'mon," the Palestinian said, trying to cheer her up. "This is her first date so she has to act this way."

"Whatever, let's get this over with."

They met the guys at the front of the school. "Hey," the Japanese girl said as she was waving their attention.

"Wow, you look wonderful," the British said as he greeted his girlfriend with a hug.

"Thanks!" The Japanese hugged back. "You too! You even wore the tie I made for you!"

The Greek greeted the Italian. "Hey, you look nice," she said.

The Italian responded, "And you look like the brightest red rose in the garden. And your hair looks like the thin strands of whole-grain pasta." He then kissed her hand.

"Uh, thanks." Then the Greek started to blush.

"You look nice," the Korean said quietly to the Palestinian.

"Thanks! I like your outfit too!" She then touched his blazer. "Wow, you Koreans have such style!"

He smiled. "Thanks."

After that, they were ready to the restaurant. They went in and they were all seated.

"What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked, to start their order.

"Yeah," the British said. "I'll have a—what the—"

"Oh bonjour," said the familiar voice to the British.

"What are you doing here?" the British asked.

"I work here," he answered. It was the French boy. "Now, what would like to drink?"

They ordered their drinks and after they got their drink, they ordered their meal. "Alright, your orders will be here shortly," the French waiter said, and left.

Right after the waiter gave the order to the chef, he decided to walk back and ask if they wanted any refills. Suddenly, someone tugged his shirt and forced him to sit down. "What do want?!" the waiter exclaimed.

"I wanna know how their date is going," the American boy asked, disguising himself with a mustache and retro-neon sunglasses.

"Me too," the Canadian said, disguising himself with sunglasses and a ski cap.

"Why am I here again?" the Chinese wondered. He wasn't disguised as anything.

"The date just already—" then the waiter realized what the two of them were doing. "Okay, what are you guys betting on?"

"I bet the British isn't gonna screw up." The American placed a ten-dollar-bill on the table.

The French looked at it. "Do you take Euros?"

America decided to have the night off as well. But, it wasn't something that he was expecting. "Aww," he moaned, "I don't like French food. They're too small and you have to leave really big tips."

"If you don't like it, then leave," England said, while drinking a cup of tea.

America ignored what England just said and noticed a group of students were happily enjoying a meal. "Aah, see, even different cultures can fall in love."

"Qui," said France. "And I've noticed a cute little Asian girl being wrapped around by the arms of a British." He looked at England with an evil smirk. "I guess someone owes me a couple of pounds."

"What?!" exclaimed America. "You guys were betting on my students too?!"

"Here," England said as he reached in his pocket for £20. "How was I suppose to know this was going to happen?!"

"Love works in mysterious ways," France said, waving the bill that the British just gave him.

Back to the students, the Italian turned to the Greek. "My, my, you look so beautiful."

"Thanks," she answered, with no feeling.

"And the colors of your eyes are like the shells of a canola."

"Uh-huh."

"Aww," the Japanese sighed, "that is so sweet. Why don't you say those kinds of things to me?"

"I don't know," the British answered. "Why would I want to keep reminding you that you're beautiful when you already are?"

"It'd be nice though."

"Well, since you insist on thinking that you're not beautiful, which you are, I have a present for you." He reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed out a box. "For you, my Cherry Blossom."

The Japanese opened the box. "Oh my gosh! It's beautiful‼" It was silver necklace with a heart pendent that said BritishXJapanese on it."

"I got it engraved it just for you," he said. "Ever since I first met you, I always thought that you were beautiful and I wanted to make you happy."

The Palestinian sobbed. "That's so beautiful." The Korean gave her a napkin to let her wipe off her tears.

The Japanese gave the British her truest smile. "Thank you." She and the British moved closer and—

"Bon apatite!" It was the waiter who served the food between what the British and Japanese were about to do.

"Uh, thanks," the British said.

"No, no," the French waiter said, "thank you." He then gave him a fake smile. He served the rest of the food to the other students. "Enjoy," he said, and left.

"Damn!" the American boy exclaimed, slamming on the table. "He's gonna win the bet‼"

"Told you not to bet with him," the Canadian said, looking at the menu.

"Oh, I'm not gonna lose to some Frenchie!" He pondered for a moment and then noticed a man placing a violin on the table. "I got it!" He turned to the Canadian and Chinese. "Do any of you know how to play the violin?"

"Oh, I do," responded the Chinese.

The American smiled. "Perfect."

The students were enjoying their dinner. "This food tastes great," the Palestinian said. "How does the French say it? Très magnifique!"

"Wow, I didn't know you speak French so well," the Greek said. "So, what does it mean?"

"It means 'very magnificent'. A Lebanese girl taught me a little French on our way to go to this school."

"But not as magnificent as you," the Italian said, wrapping his arm around the Greek girl.

The Greek took his arm off her shoulder. "Uh yeah, look I—"

The Greek didn't finish her sentence because somebody interrupted her. It was a sweet sound of the violin. The violinist (which was actually the Chinese boy in disguise) was playing some romantic music in front of the British and Japanese. The violinist was playing the instrument passionately and he hypnotized the both of them with their music.

The British and Japanese were moving closer to each other's faces until—

"Ready for desert?" the French asked, pushing away the Chinese violinist.

The American slammed his fists on the table. "Damn! We were so close!"

"Like I said, I told you not to bet with him," the Canadian said, eating his dinner.

"Oops!" The Palestinian accidently spilled strawberry ice cream on the Korean's jacket. "Here, lemme help."

The Korean got up. "No, no, I'll go to the bathroom and wipe it off myself." He grabbed one of his crutches and as soon as he got up, he slipped on the spilled ice cream.

"Just let me help." The Palestinian grabbed the Korean's arm and lifts him back to his seat. She poured a dap of water on the napkin and wiped off the stain. "There," she said, "just make sure you wash it when you get home." The stain wasn't as deep but it was very light pink.

"What are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice known to the girl.

The Palestinian turned around. "Oh, hi," she said nervously.

It was the Egyptian, Iranian, and Turkish, who had their arms crossed and looked very upset. "What are you doing here?" it was the Egyptian who asked her the second time.

"Having dinner with my friends," she said with an innocent look.

"With boys?"

The Palestinian turned from innocent to vicious. "So? You're not my father!"

"I'm just saying, or you forgot where you're from." The Egyptian then grabbed the girl by the wrist. "Let's go."

"No!" the Palestinian exclaimed. "Ever since I started school here, you've been treating me like a child!" She then stood up so she can meet up the Egyptian face to face. Too bad she was 7 inches shorter. "I never forget where I come from and I'm not doing anything stupid! So, go away!"

The Greek go up, to help her friend. "Yeah and if she wants to go on a date with anyone, she would." She then points her finger to the Korean. "Besides, I think the both of them make a cute couple."

The Palestinian's eyes bulged out. And the Egyptian's face turns jalapeno red. And then after a long awkward silence, the two Arabs started arguing, but certainly not in English.

"That really wasn't a good idea," the Italian said.

She gave the Italian a bad look. "Shut up!"

America, England, and France overheard their argument. "Do you think we should stop them?" asked England.

"Nah," answered America, "I only deal with them five days a week."

"You know," France started to explain, "this would rationalize with the other countries and you can say goodbye to this school."

America got up. "You're right!" He then dashed to the situation. But to make matters worse, when he tried to talk to the two Arabs, they both threw pies at his face!

The American boy cupped his hands on his face while saying "This is not happening!" over and over again.

The Canadian tapped on the American's shoulder. "Uh, hey, I think you should look at this."

The American looked up and followed where the Canadian was pointing at. His eyes widened and then settled. "Finally," he said. He then got up and noticed the waiter about to give the bill. "Ha! How you like me now Frenchie‼ You owe me 10 Euros baby!"

"What are you talking about?" the French asked, with a puzzled look. The American grabbed his head and turned it to the direction where the Canadian had pointed.

Yep, you guessed it; the British and the Japanese finally had their first kiss. "Look," pointed out the Chinese.

The two Arabs stopped fighting and everyone turned their heads to where the Chinese pointed out. "Finally," the Greek said and left the table. The Italian walked along with her.

"Tell me about it," the Palestinian said. She then looked at the Korean who seemed to look at the girl like she was a total weirdo. She felt hurt and left the table by herself.

"Wait!" The Korean grabbed one of his crutches and limped to the girl. "Let me walk you home."

The Palestinian was confused. "I thought you were afraid of me."

"No. Let's go." The Palestinian then went back to give him the other crutch and left.

The Egyptian didn't approve of this. "Hey, wait—"

"Just leave her alone," the Turkish said. "She said she hasn't forgotten."

The Egyptian wanted to argue back, but agreed with what the Turk said. "Fine." Then the three of them left the scene.

"So, who's going to pay ze bill?" asked the French waiter.

America, who was the last one standing, sadly paid for their meals. "Lemme see." He took the bill from the boy's hands and was so shocked by the expensive price, he fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Heroes, Turkeys, Cultures, Memories, and many more!

It was a beautiful autumn day at the school. The Leaves were changing colors and the students were ready for Thanksgiving break. In America, it's common to have a five-day weekend to celebrate Thanksgiving.

Ah, yes, Thanks giving. The time when the family gets together and shares one big meal together as a whole. A time when the men watch football and people go to New York to watch the parade. But at this time of the year is when America remembers when he first met England.

"Mr. America," the Cuban said, while knocking his office door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Sure, all students are welcome." The Cuban came in. "Now, what can I do for you?" Usually, there's something going on inside America's office, however, many of the countries had issues to settle in their homeland.

"Here," she said as gave him a sheet of paper. "It's a proposal for letting the school have their first Thanksgiving here."

America looked at the paper. "Hmm…I think it would be great! Wow, a reenactment of the first thanksgiving? Okay, do your best!" America signed the proposal. "Here you go."

"Thanks," she said, getting the paper back, and left the office.

America looked at the window and watched the students happily going on their way to lunch. "Reenactment, huh," he said to himself.

That afterschool, the students had their Multicultural Club meeting. "Okay," the Cuban said, trying to get the members' attention. "We got the proposal for making the reenactment dinner for Thanksgiving. Now, the American boy will be playing as America, the British boy will be playing as Britain, and the Canadian will be playing as Canada. Any questions?"

The Canadian raised his hand. "Our Thanksgiving was celebrated last month. Why didn't we celebrate that one?"

"Well, because we live in America and uh…" the Cuban trailed off.

"And what?"

"Well, um..." she grabbed the Greek girl. "Here, she'll explain, I uh, have to go to the bathroom!" She ran out of the club meeting.

There was a long awkward silence. The Canadian got up. "Well?"

"Your club president's an idiot," she answered.

"I'm leaving." The Canadian left the classroom.

Then the American ran off with him. There was another long silence. "Well, do what you normally do," the Greek said and left the room as well.

"Wait," the American said as he tried to catch up to the Canadian boy.

"What do you want, Mr. 'I'm from an independent country and I say we have Thanksgiving a month later'?" he asked mockingly.

"What's up with you?" the American asked.

"I'll tell you what's up, the fact that everyone celebrate each other's holidays except for mine!" He huffed. "It's not fair! Ever since I started going here, I feel so invisible and nobody ever notices me!"

"I notice you," the American responded. "I'm talking to you aren't I?"

"Yeah, well at least people pay attention to you! I mean look at you, you may come from the most hated country in the world, but a lot of people in this school likes you and notices your greatness!"

"Greatness?"

"Yeah! You're the quarter back of the football team and you've got a great smile!"

The American blushed. "Uh, well I mean—"

"See, you even know you are!" He then turned around and ran off.

"Wait!" The poor American, he wanted to help his friend, but what should he do?

After school the next day, the members of the club were doing a dress rehearsal for the opening dinner which was tonight at the courtyard.

"This is absurd! I'm not going to do it!" It was a girl from India, throwing her costume on the floor.

"But, you're perfect," the Cuban said, "Isn't this what you do?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "For the last time, I'm an Indian but not that kind‼"

"Oh." The Cuban picked up the costume from the floor. "Sorry."

"Whatever, I'll do it." The Indian took her costume. "But not for you, it's for the school." She then walked to the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" the Cuban asked the Austrian girl.

"Her?" the Austrian asked. "Speak for yourself."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

The Austrian rolled her eyes. "Nothing, forget it. I'm gonna go check on the American and see how his costume is," she told her and left.

"I'm not gonna wear this!" The American also didn't like his costume.

The Austrian heard him shouting. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong." He got out of the Bathroom. "Tell me, does _this _look wrong to you?"

The Austrian chuckled. "Oh, wow, it looks—"

"Don't say it! I know what you're going to say."

"But you—"

"I know, just as I said there are people out here and I don't want them to hear it."

"Cute!" the Austrian cried putting her hands on her cheeks. "You really do look like Mr. America when he was little."

The American sighed. "You said the forbidden word." He then sighed again. "I know." He was wearing along white gown and his hair was gelled up in the same hair style as America's just to make it more accurate.

The British boy, who was wearing a pilgrim outfit and had his eyebrows thickened just to look like his country, came over to see what the ruckus was about. "Hey, what's going—oh my God! You look like a little girl!" He then started to laugh.

"Hahaha!" the American mocked. "You're just jealous because my outfit is easy to put on."

"Hey, it's not as easy as it looks."

Then the Canadian boy came entered the scene. "Hey, what's up?" the American asked. He then looked at the Austrian and the British and they both said the same thing.

"Nothing much," the Canadian answered. "Just going to the bathroom."

Then the British wrapped his arm around the Canadian's shoulder. "Say, I heard you're not going to do the dinner."

The Canadian looked back to see the American boy was still standing there, and then gave him a look. "Yeah," he told the British.

"Well, I think you should."

"Why not?"

"Well, uh, well—" he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Right, well I gotta go use the bathroom." The Canadian brushed the British's arm off of his shoulder and walked towards the bathroom.

He was then stopped by the Austrian girl, who was holding a white sheet that appeared to be his costume. "Please just try it," the Austrian said. "The Japanese girl worked very hard in making this costume specifically for you." She then gave him her most sincere smile and the American and British both gave her thumbs up without letting the Canadian know.

The Canadian started to blush a little. "Well, I guess I can—"

"Great!" she then pushed the Canadian into the bathroom. "Lemme know when you're done so I can see you're costume!"

After about 15 minutes, the Canadian came out. "I don't like this," he said. "I look like a child." He was wearing the same gown as the American student and his hair was styled the same way as Canada and he was wearing glasses.

The Austrian again put her hands on her cheeks. "Oh my gosh, you look sooo cute!"

The Canadian's face turned red. "Really? Well, I suppose I can wear it to the dinner."

"Great! In fact, let's show it off to everyone!" She then grabbed both the American and Canadian boy. "C'mere you two! We're going to let everyone see just how cute you are." The American tried to let the Austrian let go but, the girl's grip was too tight for him to let go so he gave up.

The Austrian walked up to the Cuban. "I introduce you, little Canada and little America."

The Cuban looked carefully at both of their costumes. "You know what? I don't think it's a good idea."

"It's not!" the American exclaimed excitedly. "I mean, it's not?"

"No. I mean, look at them, we need younger actors." She thought for a moment. "You," she pointed to the American, "go find the Sealand boy." She then pointed to the Canadian. "You look for the Latvian."

The American and Canadian both seemed confused. "But they're not from America or Canada," the American told her.

"So? Why do you think it's called a 'reenactment'?" She then looked at the Austrian. "You go find the Japanese girl and tell her to remake these costumes for the other two."

"Got it," the Austrian girl responded and left to find the Japanese girl.

Then the American and Canadian both went to search for the other students. "Boy, I'm glad that we don't have to wear those ridiculous costumes, eh?" the American said as they were walking to the middle school part. But the Canadian didn't want to make small talk with the American. It seems as though he was still upset from yesterday. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," the Canadian responded sternly. "Can we just go and look for them without taking?"

"Fine," the American told him.

Finally, they reached to the middle school part. "Now, where can those kids be?" the American wondered aloud. Then he noticed a few younger students, who looked about the same age as the Sealand and the Latvian, who were sitting and playing with their video games. "Hey, let's ask one of those kids," he told the Canadian. The Canadian didn't say anything but he went to ask the students anyways.

They walked up and asked the children if they've seen the Sealand and the Latvian. "Yea," one of the children responded, apparently she looked like she would be related to the Swiss boy. "They're at the pool," she said as she pointed towards the pool building.

"Thanks." Then he and the Canadian hurriedly went to the pool.

They made it to the pool building. Inside, there were a children playing and laughing in the pool. The American and Canadian both looked very carefully to see where the two children were.

"C'mon, the water's great," said one of the children. It was the Sealand boy. "Don't be such a baby!"

The Sealand boy was talking to the kid who was standing near the pool. "I-I can't."

"Well, why not?"

"I just can't." Then, just as Latvian boy was about to leave, he tripped on one of the pool toys and fell into the pool. "Help!" the boy gasped, coming out for air. "I can't swim!"

The Sealand boy panicked. "Somebody, help! Where's the lifeguard." He looked at the kids in the pool. "Well, don't just stand there, go get the lifeguard!" Then the children hurriedly left the pool to find the lifeguard, but how long will it be until the Latvian boy would give?

"Oh, no, we gotta do something," the American said to the Canadian, who apparently took off his shoes and took off to the pool to save him. "Wait!" But it was already too late, the Canadian finally reached to the drowning Latvian.

"I got you," the Canadian told him, as he grabbed his arm. The Latvian held onto the Canadian's back and they both reached safely to the shallow part of the pool.

The Latvian boy was unconscious. "Wake up," the Sealand boy said. He tried moving him to wake up.

"Stay back," the Canadian told him. He then checked the Latvian's pulse and started to do CPR. After about a few seconds, the Latvian spat out water and got up.

He kept coughing but he was able to choke out a "thank you" to the Canadian.

Then the American came around the pool to see if everyone's alright. "Thank goodness," he said. He then looked at the Sealand boy, who looked a little familiar. "Hey, are you that Sealand boy?"

"Yes," the boy answered. "Why do you ask?"

Then the American and the Canadian explained about what happened and asked if they would take their places for the Thanksgiving dinner. "Sure, we would love to," the Sealand boy answered. "After all, you saved my friend's life. It's the least we could do."

"Great," the American said. "By the way, do you have an older brother by any chance?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you kind of look like him."

"Oh yea, I get that a lot. But someday, I'm gonna be ten times better than him."

"Well, good luck with that."

The lifeguard and a group of students finally came back. "Where is he?" the lifeguard asked hesitantly.

"I'm over here," the Latvian answered, finally having his breath back.

"Oh, then who saved you?"

"It was him," he pointed to the Canadian.

"Well, you did a good job," the lifeguard told the Canadian. "Damn, I shouldn't have left."

Afterwards, the American and the Canadian went back to the high school part along with the Latvian and the Sealand. "Wow, you were awesome," the American said to the Canadian. "Man, I can't wait to tell the others what you did! You're a hero!"

"Don't," the Canadian responded. "I don't want people to know. Besides, I just did this because I saved a boy from drowning not because I want to be the most popular kid in school."

The American was in shock. "Are you serious?! What happened to yesterday when you said nobody notices you?"

"Well, I was kind of jealous of you. To be honest, I wish I was you."

"To be honest you really shouldn't."

"Well, why not?"

"Because I would never do what you just did. I mean, I wouldn't even know what to do at a desperate situation. I wouldn't even know how to save my own life."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so you shouldn't be like me."

"I guess you're right. Besides, there's one thing you wouldn't have if I was you."

"What's that?"

"Having a friend like me." The Canadian smirked.

The American looked away. "I guess you're right."

They finally reached to the high school. Everyone was about to get ready for the dinner. The Austrian then noticed the American and the Canadian. "There they are!" She then ran to the two younger boys. "Here, we don't have time, put these on." Then the Austrian showed them the way to where to get dressed.

Afterwards, the dinner was about to start. The students from both the middle and high school came.

"You know what I don't get," the Turkish said to the British at the table.

"What's that?" the British asked.

"Why am I the turkey?"

The British was about to say something, but decided not to explain it. "Never mind."

Just as the dinner was about to start, a little girl, the same one that the Canadian and American saw earlier, came up to the Canadian boy, who was wearing a different costume. "This is for you," she said. It was a bouquet of flowers. "We saw what you did and you were amazing." Then the kids from the pool came up and gave him some of their toys.

The Cuban looked confused. "What did he do?"

"He said this kid's life," the Sealand boy said, pointing to the Latvian.

The audience gasped. "What did you do?" asked the Lithuanian boy.

"I just saved him from drowning is all," admitted the Canadian. "Besides, you don't have to give me anything."

"But, isn't this what Thanksgiving is all about?" the girl asked. "Saying thanks to someone and then giving?"

"Uh, not quiet," the American told her. "It's actually being together with your family and being thankful with what you have."

The Cuban then got up. "Then, let us give thanks for the Canadian who saved the boy's life and be thankful for having a hero like him." Then the crowd cheered. "Let us eat," she said. And everyone ate their Thanksgiving meal.

"I wonder where's Senor America," the Puerto Rican teacher asked, looking at the crowd.

America was in his office, watching the Thanksgiving meal. He smiled and remembered his first one that he shared with England and Canada.

Flash back…

"So what are you thankful for?" Britain asked to young America.

America thought for a moment. "Hmmm having a brother like you."

"And what about you?" Britain asked the same question to Canada.

"Same thing with what America said," he answered with a smile. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm thankful for….having to discover you two and being part of my family." Then the three of them started to laugh.

And with that, everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving.

I'm glad that you guys enjoy my fic!!! So here's an idea that I was thinking about and I want your opinion on it.

* * *

**I'm thinking about tunring this fic into a comic. Now, I'm an okay artist so if you guys think i should, please let me know by reviewing, if not, review me saying its a crappy idea. Now, if I do the comic, I might have to give up on the fic. But, I'll see what I can do. **

**So, thank you for reading this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Guys! Sorry I took a little too long. Anyways, this will be separated into parts. Probably 2-3. Oh and dont forget to vote if you want me to make a manga out of this!  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12: My Country's Own Worst Enemy (Part 1)

"Alright students," the American teacher announced as class started, "we're going to start on a project about the Revolutionary War." She grabbed two sheets of paper and posted them on the bulletin board inside the classroom. "When class is over, you can look to see who you're paired with and what you and your partner were assigned to." She then grabbed her textbook off her desk. "Now, let's start on page 160 shall we?"

After class, the students were eager to see who they were paired with. "Uh oh," the American said to himself. He noticed that his name was paired with the British. He knew right away that America and England both had their issues in the past, which hopefully this doesn't affect the American and his British friend in the present.

Just as he about to leave class, the American History stopped him. "You know if you don't pass this project, you won't pass this quarter which means you'll be spending Christmas here while everyone goes back home." Apparently, if your average isn't at least 80 or higher, you'll have to spend the whole winter break in the school.

The American gave an irritated look. _If she says I'm failing, then why did she pair me up with him?_

"And there is a reason why I paired you two," the teacher said. "You just have to find out."

The American then turned away from the teacher_. Damn, how does she know what I'm thinking?!_

Well, the American student isn't the only one dealing with "pairing up" issues.

"Oh no, not him," the Palestinian girl said to herself.

"What is it?" the Greek girl asked.

"I'm paired up with _him._" She pointed to the name she was paired with.

"I don't see anything wrong," the Greek girl said.

"You don't get it, he's Israeli and I don't get along with them."

"Well, you can ask the teacher to switch with someone." The Greek then looked to see who she's paired with. "Damn! I'm paired up with the freakin' Turk!"

That same day, after school, the American went back to his dorm to see if his roommate was still there. "Damn, I forgot my keys again," he said to himself, trying to find the spare key which was usually hidden on top of the ledge of the door. He finally grabbed the key and just as he was about to open the door, he heard something.

It sounded like there was more than one person. "Stop it!" The voice exclaimed. It sounded pretty feminine.

"C'mon, one more," the other voice said. It sounded like the British boy.

The American's face turned red. His thoughts were racing like any other teenage boy's. Then he heard a girl squeal and he quickly opened the door to see what's going on. He finally unlocked the door and quickly turned the knob. He finally got in, and to his surprise, they were both just playing video games.

"Yeah! Whoohoo!" the Japanese girl exclaimed. "I kicked your ass again!"

The British looked away and noticed the American was still standing. "Oh, hi," the British said to him.

"Uh, hi," he greeted back. "Why are you two playing with my Xbox?"

"Oh, well, she wanted to see what kind of games you had and she wanted to play with them so, here we are," the British explained.

"Yeah, and I kicked his ass for the fifteenth time," the Japanese girl said rubbing it to the British's face. Then, she got up and put her shoes back on. "Well, I better get going." She then gave the British a quick kiss on the lips and left the room.

After she left the room, the British picked up the wireless controllers and placed them back in the shelf. "So, what's up?"

The American wanted to say something snippy or something that usually makes the British pissed off, but he was more concentrating on the project. "So I was thinking," he started, "what do you want to do for the project?"

"Me?" the British asked. "Well, I dunno, a diorama or something."

"Right, then we'll go to the library tomorrow afterschool."

The British agreed. "Fine, tomorrow after school at the library."

The next day after school, the American and the British went to the library. They spent two hours researching on their topic, which was the final battle of the war, and they couldn't find anything useful.

"Damn it," the American said tossing the books in a pile. "We can't find anything."

"Maybe we should ask the librarian," the British said, placing more books on the table.

"Wait," he told him. "I know one place where we haven't checked." He went to the back of the library to see if there was at least one book. The British gave in and followed the American. "It's gotta be here somewhere," he said, looking for the book in the shelves.

The British got bored and stood beside one of the shelves. "C'mon, can't we just go ask her?"

"Not yet," he told him. "I found it!" He picked up the book from the highest shelf.

Suddenly, the book shelf that the British was standing next to, opened and he fell right inside.

"Hey, I found—hey, where'd you go?" The American looked around to see where the British was and saw what looked like a passage way. "Hey, are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the British said getting up, "thanks for asking."

The American noticed a light switch and turned it on. It was room that looked like a storage closet. "What's all this stuff?" the American wondered.

The British and the American both looked into some of the boxes. Some of the stuff that they found looked dusty and old. The American then stumbled upon a painting. "Hey, check this out."

It was a portrait of England and young America. British was surprised at this picture. "They both look so happy."

"Yeah," American said, astounded by the painting. "I wonder what happened." Then he noticed something else. It was an old diary that was said to be written in the 1700s. "Look at this," he told the British, "maybe we can find the answer in here."

"Open to the last date," he told the American.

The American flipped to the last few pages and then he started reading:

_November 11, 1782_

_Yesterday was the last battle for the war. It was cold rainy day and our men were finally ready to end this. But sadly, Britain didn't want to give up. He was the only one, standing on the battle field, holding a musket, even though there were no bullets left for him. _

_As I was standing there, watching him, I knew I had the advantage to shoot him, but I can't. My men were behind me, they were ready to fight anytime if anything happens to me. I told Britain once and for all that I wanted to be free and I'm not a little child anymore. _

_All he said to me was I was a good for nothing spoiled twat and then out of nowhere, he dodged and tried to pierce me with the tip of his musket but I blocked with my gun but it flipped over. Then I heard the general telling the soldiers to fire, but I waved my hand to signal them to halt. Then Britain went down on his knees and admitted defeat. _

_That day was when I remembered we both held hands._

The British and the American looked at each other. "Who knew," the American wondered aloud.

"They were both brothers," the British told him. "I bet he didn't want to do this, but he wanted to show Mr. England that he's not a child anymore."

The American got up. "Well, what now?"

The Britain's mind lit up. "What was that date?"

The American looked at the date. "November 11, 1782."

"Which means the day before was the last day of the battle." The American's head started to light up too. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The American smiled. "Oh yes, we are so going to get an A plus!"

Suddenly, the two boys heard a door opening. "We gotta get out of here," the British told the American.

Then, the two boys put everything back and left the secret room. After that, they both pushed the opened book shelf back to where it was.

A week later, the project was due. It was a cold rainy day at school. The American and the British decided to go last. When they both went up to the class, the whole class started to laugh.

"Okay," the teacher told them. "Settle down." Then the class stopped laughing and settled back down. "Now, what are you two wearing?"

"Oh, this is what Mr. America wore during the Revolutionary War," the American told her. Surprisingly, he looked exactly like America when he was fighting during the Revolution.

"And this is what Mr. England wore during the Revolutionary War," the British told her. He looked exactly like England (including the fake eyebrows).

"Okay, so why are you both wearing them?" she asked.

"Because for our project, we wanted to do a reenactment for the final battle," the American told her.

"And since the weather is perfect enough for us to do it, we want to do it outside," the British told her.

The teacher looked confused. "Outside? Why not here?"

"Because it wouldn't be a reenactment without some live scenery," the American answered. He then turned to the class to hear their opinion. "So, what do you guys think?"

The class was silent for a moment and about a few seconds later; the class cheered and asked the teacher to let them do it. The teacher finally gave in. "Alright, alright, we'll do it." She grabbed an umbrella. "But you guys will be wet."

And so, the American and the British both did the reenactment.

"Britain, I want to be free," the American shouted in the rain. "I'm tired of you treating me like a child and letting my people pay too many taxes!"

Then the British ran towards the American with a fake musket and repeated the same move what England did. The American did the same, pretending the musket flew right out of his arms. Afterwards, the battle was over and the rain suddenly stopped.

The American gave the British a hand. The British grabbed it and got up. Then, the class was cheering.

"Good show boys," the American teacher said. "A plus!"

And with that, the two boys gave each other a high five.

* * *

**Part 2 coming up soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading this fic! Anyways, just wanting you to know that I've been working on drawing all of the main characters in this fic so i'll upload it on deviant art when i have the chance. **

**Note: Okay, in this chapter I've decided to put in a POV which is the Palestinian's. Also, she may seem to think like this on the inside, but on the outside, she's actually sweet and kind and very friendly. One last thing, I've changed the rating to T now because of mild/bad language. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: My Country's Own Worst Enemy Pt. 2

Oh great. I'm paired up with _him_. What should I do? How would my family react if they knew I was paired up with…_him. _Or worse, how would dad feel? Oh Allah, most gracious most merciful, what should I do?

All day, I've been avoiding him. I don't want to see his face. All it does is bringing back those horrific memories and it would make me do something I would regret (again).

I should tell Muhammad (Egyptian). No. He'll only make things worse. Plus, he still hasn't been talking to me since that night at that French restaurant. Arab men, they are all so much alike and yet so different.

I shouldn't worry about this. I have a piano lesson and I don't want Chin-Hae (South Korean) to think that I'm giving up on learning how to play the piano, which I'm not.

I just finished another meeting at the Multicultural Club. God, we never get anything done in those meetings. I wonder if that's what it's like at those world meetings.

I bet Mr. America would have some crazy and yet creative idea about how we should save the Earth from global warming and Mr. England would always disagree and then Mr. Japan would agree and then Mr. France would disagree to the both of them and then Mr. England and Mr. France would both be fighting. But, that sounds pretty childish for countries doing something like that, right?

Anyways, Chin signaled me after the meeting to meet him in the piano room.

As I was on my way there, to my surprise, _he_ was there. He was standing there, talking to the American. Of course he would. After all, those two countries are really close.

As I was walking, trying not acknowledging his existence, he shouted my name. Damn, I never thought in my entire life that I would actually hate hearing my name. Especially from _him. _I turned in response. Damn it, why did I do that. Oh great, now he's walking up to me.

"Hey," he said with a smile on his face. "So, I wondering, what do you want to do for the project?" Oh I get it. He's probably trying to use me so he can pass this class. Well I don't care! That damn sharmouta of a teacher! Pairing me up with…._him!_

"Look, I'm not doing the project," I told him. "You can ask someone else who can do the project for—I mean with you. Got it?"

He wasn't shocked with my answer. Probably he knew I was going to answer that. "Right, well to be honest I didn't want to be paired up with you." Well that makes two of us. "And I asked the teacher to switch me with someone else and she said that all of the pairings are even."

"So?" I told him. "I don't care. I have the highest grade in class and so what if it brings my average down. I can take that risk. Besides my family will understand why I can't visit them this winter."

"Yeah, but I can't." Aha! I knew it! "So, please, I need your help."

Bismallah! He's asking me for help?! "I don't know," I responded. "I'll think about it." That'll make him squirm!

"Okay that's fine. Just let me know if you want to work on the project. And I'll understand if you don't want to do the project with me." He then turned from the opposite direction from where he was standing and walked away.

Boy, I can't believe it. Oh right, piano lesson.

As I went into the band building and into the piano room, I heard Chin playing a wonderful song on the piano. It sounded so heavenly and so sweet. Man, I wish I can play like him. Too bad I haven't been playing it for 10 years like he did!

He then noticed I was standing in front of him and the piano and stopped playing. "Please don't stop," I always told him. "Continue playing, I'll wait."

"But I have soccer practice in 15 minutes," he said. Oh right I forgot, his leg is healed. "By the way, what took you so long?"

"Oh um, I was just talking to my partner about our project," I told him.

"Oh, cool." He then got up from the piano. "So, did you practice?" You know, he always asks me this question whenever we start a lesson.

"You know what? I think we should just call it a day. Besides, I bet you're pretty excited to go back and play." I bet that made him very happy.

"Really? Thanks!" he picked up his gym bag and left. "See you tomorrow."

I waved at him goodbye. I picked out my music sheet from my school bag. Lately, I've been learning how to play Canon. I know that sounds difficult for a first-timer like me, but I actually got the hang of playing it.

As I was playing this song, I was pretty impressed the way I played it. Every time I play it, I think about how I was like when I first tried playing the piano. Poor Chin, it took me forever to learn how to play Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.

Then I heard someone coming in to the piano room so I stopped playing. Oh, it's Muhammad. Maybe I should ask him. To be honest, for a guy who's strict with the rules and principles of our culture and religion, he's actually the kind of person you can rely on. Like family.

"Hey," I started the conversation.

"Hey," he said back. "I didn't know you play the piano."

"Well, I just started playing."

"Oh, well, it sounds great." He went to the instrument room.

Damn it, just tell him. "Muhammad I need your help."

He got out of the instrument room with no hesitation. "What is it?"

So, I told him the whole story. You know, throughout the whole thing he didn't seem upset or surprised about it. He just listened.

"So, what should I do?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment. "Well, it's what you think. You're a good person. You'll know what's right." Great, now he's sounding like my grandfather.

"Yeah but, I feel like as if, if I help him, I betray my family and my country," I said to him.

"True, but you have to face it some time. I mean in the real world, there is going to be people you have to be forced to work with and whether you like them or not you have to deal with it and stop running away from it."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way." I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks."

He then got up. "Well, don't want to be late for practice." He picked up his school bag and instrument case and left. Does every boy in this school play soccer? Well, I wouldn't be too surprised. After all, soccer is the most major sport in the world.

The next day, I decided to confront my fears. Actually, I wouldn't call it fears. More like confronting with the "enemy".

I walked up to him, while he was talking to his friends. "Hey," I said to him.

Then the other students looked at me like as if I had six faces. Great, does the whole world know about our situation?!

He looked at me and smiled. "Hey," he said back.

I looked at the hallway floor. "So, I was thinking of making a poster," I told him, still looking at the floor.

"I think that's a great idea," he said.

I looked up. He smiled at me. I wanted to smile back, but I feel as though he was using me for this project. Whatever, as long as my family doesn't have hear what happened.

But sadly, they're going to find out whether I tell them or not. When it comes to secrets, we Arabs suck at keeping them. No matter how hard we try to hide it, everyone will soon find out.

The next morning, my dorm advisor told me that my mom was on the phone. Great. During that whole entire conversation she was lecturing me in Arabic about what I was doing is wrong and how I'm helping with the enemy and how everyone in the village already knows about it.

Muhammad's a dead man. But, hey what am I going to do?

"Mama," I told her softly in Arabic. "I'm not doing this for him; I'm doing this so I can get a good grade and see you guys. I miss you." Lying to my mom is the last thing that I had in mind, but I had to think of something.

"Oh, habibte, I didn't know you miss us so badly," she said to me back in Arabic. "Don't worry; I think the family will forgive you."

"Thanks," I replied back.

After that, my partner and I started on our poster. Our topic was about Thomas Jefferson and how he contributed to the war. You know, for a guy who was raised with the high and rich, he can actually be open minded and kind to poor people.

We both got an A, and believe it or not, it was an even work on the project.

Now, he's been trying to talk to me. I guess he wants to be my friend but I don't want to put down my shields yet. After all, we both come from two nations who hate each other.

I guess Mr. America's project on making us all getting along is sort of working. Sort of…

* * *

**Note: Allah--Arabic word for God**

** Sharmouta--Arabic word for bitch**

** Bismallah--Arabic phrase meaning "In the Name of Allah (God)". Also, its used to say "OMG".**

** Habibte--Arabic word meaning "My love". It can also be used to say "My Friend" or "My sweetheart".**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews and reading this fic! This is the last part of the story and I will soon write the Christmas one. After that, I hope to put out the 1st chapter of my fancomic! BTW, I already started a new account on Deviantart. My account name is Nationalia101. I haven't put anything up yet except for a journal entry but i will upload something soon thought!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My Country's Own Worst Enemy Pt. 3 (Final)

I went to the Bulletin board after school to see who I was paired up with. I would've looked at the board to see who I was paired up with after class, but there was too many people crowding it. As I looked at my classmates to see who they were being paired up with, I noticed how their faces reacted. And from the looks of it, they all don't seem too happy. So, I decided to wait until after school.

As I looked at the bulletin board, I couldn't believe my eyes that I was paired up with. It was the Greek girl, the one who hates me. And yet, I somehow love her. I don't know why I love her, after all, I stole something valuable from her and I lost it. I didn't mean to lose it. In fact, I didn't mean to steal it. But what's done is done and there's nothing to change it.

So I went to the Multicultural Club meeting after that. Damn, we never get anything done in those meetings! We take forever and most us just screw around. I hope it's nothing like that at those world meetings.

Anyways, after a long discussion about completely nothing but the varieties of flowers that Marisa (Cuban) was talking about, I went to the library to research on the project.

Sadly, I got distracted with using the internet by going on to YouTube. You know, now the most popular videos that are being watched are most of the Soaps back at home. Man, are all Arabs and Arab-Americans obsessed with this stuff? I mean, I love the Soaps and all, but most of them just give me a headache.

As I was watching and looking around to see what videos would interest me, someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was, it turns out it was the Greek girl.

I tried not to show her how shocked I was. In fact, as soon as I saw her, I covered my face with my mask, about the same one as Mr. Turkey's.

She was staring at me with those hatred brown eyes. And yet, I thought she looked really pretty when she was angry.

To break the silence, I had to say something to her. So I said, "What's up?"

"Look, if we're going to be paired up with this stupid project, let's get something straight: I don't like you. So, don't try to act all nice to me because I don't like you and I don't care about this stupid project. And one last thing, I'm not doing it."

I kind of figured she was going to say something like that. After all, she is from Greece and I am from Turkey. And both of our countries_ never_ get along. So I didn't want to push any buttons, so I said, "Okay."

With that, she left the library. Man, this project is going to take forever. Plus, I'm doing terrible in that history class and if I fail this project then I won't go home. I miss Turkey and I miss my family. Stupid school rules, I bet they did this because they wanted to save money from letting us all go home.

So I decided to stop goofing around with the computer and look for something for the project. What should I do? Should I make a poster? Or a diorama? Or, maybe I should make a collage full of pictures from the war. Yeah, maybe I'll do that. I guess I don't need help from that Greek girl after all.

After I spent a few hours at the library and collected my data, I went back to my dorm, brushed my teeth, put on my pajamas, and went to bed.

The next day, I went to school like I normally did. Went to all of my classes, got some make-up assignments done so I can get my average higher.

Right after school, I went to Drama Club to practice before opening night which was next Friday, about the same day as the project was due. Strange how two major events both fall on the same day.

The play I am performing for next week is called _Phantom of the Opera_. I love that play. And if you're wondering who I was playing as, I was obviously playing as the Phantom. Yep, I got the lead the role.

I had no clue how long that practice would take. After practice, I unlocked my dorm, trying not to wake up my roommate and plunged myself to bed without even changing my costume.

This has been going on like this for a week. I didn't have time to work on my project. I didn't have time to be social. I didn't have time to at least enjoy a meal.

By the time rehearsals were over, I was too tired to even think about doing school work. I'm sorry mom and dad. I guess I'm not coming home after all.

Friday finally came. Great. Sadly for me, I had history class as my first subject.

Everyone was presenting their projects. I was looking around the classroom to see if anyone didn't finish their project like I did. Surprisingly, everyone finished, including Haneefah (Palestinian)?! Muhammad told me she'd be caught dead working with her worst enemy.

Not to mention John (American) and Thomas (British). They're both wearing costumes?! I bet it was Haruka (Japanese) who designed those costumes. After all, she and Thomas are both going out.

"Aydin (Turkish) and Karis (Greek)," the teacher called our names. "You're up."

Crap. I got nothing! Oh well, time to face the music.

"Um, Miss, the truth is I—"

Just I was about to explain, someone grabbed my shoulder. To my surprise, it was the Greek girl herself. And…she was holding a poster full of pictures and paintings taken from the war!

"Follow my lead," she told me.

I didn't say anything. I was still shocked about the fact that she did the project by herself. I kind of feel bad. Great, now how am I going to make this up for her?!

"For our project, we both decided to make a collage of paintings," Karis started to explain. "Now, these paintings each show significance to America's history during the Revolutionary War."

Maybe I should say something. Oh, I remember! "And one of the most famous paintings was the one about the Boston Massacre, which started the American Revolutionary War."

Afterwards, the teacher gave us an A for the assignment. Yes! I'm going to Turkey!

When class ended, I decided to thank the Greek girl and maybe I'll make it up to her. I know, I'll ask her out to lunch.

"Thank you so much," I said to her as she picked up her school bag.

"I didn't do this for you," she told me. "I did it because I wanted to go home."

"But I thought you said you didn't care."

"Yeah, well, whatever." She turned around and walked away from me.

I hurried up to her. "Hey," I said. She stopped and gave me a look. Better act fast. "Um, I was actually going to do a collage myself. Since, you said you weren't going to help me."

"I know. But while you were playing your computer games in the library, I kinda peeked at your notes."

Wow, she was stalking me? "Oh, well okay. Glad you liked my idea." Okay, now to ask her. "So, I was wondering, if you'd like to—"

"No." And then she left. I knew she was going to turn me down. Man, I should make it up to her somehow.

Opening night came and it was a success. All of my cast mates and my teacher were so happy that we didn't screw up.

After the play, my friends asked me if they wanted to grab something to eat. I decided to not go. I had other things planned.

The next morning, I knocked on Karis and Haruka's dorm. I laid down a bouquet of fresh roses. If you're wondering how I got them, let's say the school gardener is not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree.

I then hid behind a wall so I am able to see her reaction. Someone opened the door. It was Karis. Boy, she looked so pretty, even if she did just wake up.

She picked up the bouquet and read the card that I wrote inside. It said, "Thank you."

She looked confused at first reading it, but she probably didn't think it was from me. She probably thought it was from the Italian, but that's okay.

I always wondered if it's ever so wrong for me to fall in love with my worst enemy. Who knows, maybe she will fall right back.


	15. Chapter 15

**~I'm baaackk!!! Again wanting to thank each and every one of you for the reviews! Well, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15: I Wanna Wish You a Merry Christmas! Pt. 1: The Photograph

**May 10, 2009…**

"I'm sorry. I hope you understand. I can't afford to hire you next year. You have the rest of this year to finish and after that you have to look for another place to teach."

**December 10, 2009…**

It was exams week at school. All of the students were nervous and stressing over it only because they wanted to go home to their loved ones. After all, these exams are worth 20% of their semester grades. But this time, the story will not focus on the students. This time, it will focus on a teacher that they all know and loved.

It was a cold, wintry morning at school. The Puerto Rican teacher was getting ready to start the day. As she was grabbing her notebook to view her lesson plan for today, a photo dropped from her notebook and landed on her desk. It was a picture of her and her group of students from her previous school. There was a note in the back of the photo that said "Best of Luck Senora! Love, the Multicultural Club."

As she looked at the photo, part of her wanted to cry and remember the old days but all she did was smiled and looked at the photo one last time.

Rrrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg‼‼ The Puerto Rican Teacher quickly placed the photo inside her desk drawer.

Homeroom Class started. Most of the students were busy studying for their upcoming exams while others were talking and playing games just to waste the time.

"Victoria, could you do me a favor?" the Puerto Rican teacher asked the Greek girl, who was walking by.

The Greek girl looked at her weirdly. "Uh, Senora, my name is Karis."

"Oh chica, lo siento. I mistaken you for my old student. Did I mention she was Greek like you?"

"Uh yeah," the Greek answered. "Once at the dance, I think."

The teacher decided to change the subject. "Anyways, after school can you and Lily-Mae (Austrian) both make copies for permission slips for the Multicultural Club field trip?"

"Okay," she answered in a monotone.

After school the same day, the Puerto Rican teacher was sitting in her class room, grading papers. Then her cell phone rang. She looked at the Caller ID. Her eyes widened when she saw that her old school called her. _Maybe they just want to see how I'm doing_, she thought.

She answered the phone. "Hola?"

"Yes, is Senora Gomez there?" asked the person on the phone.

"Yes this is her," she answered.

The Greek and Austrian both walked in the class room with stacks of papers. "Senora, where do you want us to put them?" asked the Austrian.

"Hold on a sec," the teacher said to the phone. She looked at the Austrian and Greek and told them to place them on her desk. The teacher then walked out of the classroom.

"Sorry, you were saying," the teacher said back to the phone.

"Yes, well, I heard you're working with Mr. America," the person said. "I think that's great you were chosen to work for him."

"Thank you Principal," she said with flattery.

"Please, call me Ben. You don't have to call me Principal anymore."

"Oh right, lo siento."

"Actually there's a reason why I called you. Would you like to have you're old job back? I looked at our account and apparently we have enough money for one more teacher which is why I choose you. That is, if you want to come back."

"I dunno," the teacher said in disbelief. "I mean, I just got started working here. Not to mention I'm supervising a Multicultural Club here as well." She then thought about the photo from this morning. "But, I bet the students already missed me as well."

"Well, take your time," the Principal assured her. "You don't have to make a final decision until the end of this semester."

"Okay thank you Prin—I mean Ben," she said and hung up.

"What?! She can't!" exclaimed the America boy. "I mean, to be honest, most private school teachers make less money than public schools do."

The Greek, American, British, Japanese, Cuban, Canadian, Russian, French, Austrian, and Chinese were all discussing this around the courtyard.

"Well, apparently she doesn't care about the money," the Greek said.

"We have to think of a way to let her stay here," the Japanese girl said. "But how?"

"We throw her a party!" the American boy exclaimed, striking a Phoenix Wright pose.

"Do you always have to resolve problems by partying?" the British asked the American.

"Well, I like parties."

"I think the American's right," the Russian girl said. "I think a party to show how much we love her would be a wonderful idea."

"Okay, but how are we going to plan a party when we're all stressing over the exams?" the Chinese boy asked.

The Greek girl agreed. "He's right. So, what now?"

The students thought for a moment. "I know!" the Cuban exclaimed as she jumped up. "How about we throw her a party after exams? I mean, after this week of exams, we also have a free week of school."

The students smiled and nodded with agreement. "Then it's settled," the Austrian said. "After exams, we plan a party to show how much we appreciate having her as a teacher here!"

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, another new chapter. Here are a couple of things you should know:**

**Yes, I left a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry that this chapter will not continue from the previous one and this will also end in a cliffhanger. **

**BUT, this will all tie together! So please, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! Pt. 2: Brother Meets Brother

The Semester exams were finally over and everyone in the Multicultural Club are having their one last meeting before break. And one more chance to try to let their favorite teacher stay.

"Okay, two things I want to cover before we leave today," the Cuban said, waving a bunch of paper for the students to see. "Okay, first, make sure you guys let your parents sign this permission slip for us to go to Disney World in March. If it's not signed by the time you get back, you're not going." She then hands the papers to the Swiss boy, who passed them out to each student.

"Secondly," she grabbed a bowl that contained names of the club members. "It's time for Secret Santa!" The club room was silent. Not many of them knew what the Cuban was talking about. She sighed and continued, "Secret Santa is when you pick a name out of this bowl and give that person a particular gift. Now, I read this online the other day and I thought 'Hey, let's do this!' So, what do you say?"

"I think it would be a great opportunity for us to do this," encouraged the Puerto Rican teacher. "We can actually meet someone we haven't met. And who knows? Maybe you'll be friends with that person."

And with that, the members of the club each picked up a piece of paper with a student's name on it. After that, the members left the meeting and went to enjoy their last few days they had in school.

"Hey, are you gonna come with us to ask Mr. America if we can throw the party at the courtyard?" the Greek girl asked the Palestinian.

"Uh, can't," the Palestinian replied. "I uh, got other plans."

"Like what?"

"I said I got plans!" the Palestinian exclaimed and left.

The Cuban girl came up to the Greek, who was watching the Palestinian walking away. "Hey, is she coming?"

"No, she can't," the Greek replied.

The Cuban was puzzled. "Why not?"

"She's 'got plans'."

"Darn! I can't play this note right!" exclaimed the Palestinian.

"Don't worry about it," the South Korean reassured her. "Just keep practicing."

"Is that all you ever say to me?"

The South Korean looked away and nodded.

"Well, let's forget about today. After all, it's the last week of school. So, who are you going to give a present to?"

"Uh, it's no one really," he answered, probably trying to avoid something.

"Oh come on," insisted the Palestinian. "I'll tell you who's mine if you tell me who's yours."

"No, that's fine, I really don't care who you have," the South Korean responded politely.

"Well I do." She then made a sad face. "Please tell me."

"No," he said sternly.

"Ah, man, that works every time for me! Why not now?!" Then the girl started to pout.

The South Korean sighed. "Fine, here," he said, handing her the piece of paper with someone's name on it.

"Yay!" she exclaimed as she handed him her piece of paper. They then both looked at each other's papers. The Palestinian was kind of confused with the name on it. "Huh, that's funny; he has the same last name as you do. Are you related to him?"

The South Korean looked away. "Yes," he admitted. "He's my brother."

"Oh wow, you have a brother? How come I haven't met him before?"

"Because I haven't." The boy seemed very uncomfortable at the moment so he got up. "Look I have to go."

"Oh, okay," she said sadly. She knew something was up.

"Oh and by the way, the person who you're going to give a gift to, he likes pandas." He left after that.

The Palestinian wanted to tell him thank you, but he left to quickly before she can even say it.

The next day after school, the Palestinian went to the band room again, hoping her piano teacher wasn't upset with what she had said to him yesterday. At least, that's what she thought.

Just as she was about to enter the piano room like she normally does, she heard different music playing. The one that she usually listens to before she walks in was usually classical, but this had a jazzy upbeat.

She walked in and noticed someone else was playing the piano. He looked a lot like the South Korean, only he didn't wear glasses and the way he dresses up his uniform was a bit different. Just as the boy was about to finish playing his tune, he then sensed that he wasn't the only one in the room. So, he stopped.

"Wait, don't stop," the Palestinian girl told him, after sensing a strange de ja vu with what she had just said. "Please continue, that sounds amazing."

"Naw," the boy answered. "I just finished. So, do you play the piano as well?"

"Sort of," the girl replied. "I'm still messing up on certain notes is all. My fingers are _way_ too small for me to play this kind of music."

"Well, what are you playing?" the boy asked.

"Oh this," the Palestinian said, handing him the music sheet.

The boy analyzed the sheet for a moment. "So, you like classical music?"

"Actually yes, I find this kind of music very relaxing to play."

"Well, show me how you play and maybe I'll help you."

"That's very sweet, but I'm actually waiting for someone to help with this. But, thank you anyway."

The boy's eyes widened. "Wow, me too!"

The Palestinian gave the same reaction as well. "Really? Then, maybe we both can keep each other company until someone gets here."

The boy agreed. "Hey, why don't you try playing that song?"

The Palestinian nodded. "Okay." She sat on the bench right next to the boy, trying to keep her distance away from him. She took a deep breath, trying to think that there is no one in this room but her and the piano. And then she started to play.

She played really well, trying to memorize every note on that sheet without even looking. The boy was staring at the girl more than her fingers moving across the keys. The Palestinian was playing really well until she got to the part where she usually messes up.

"Darn it! Not again!" she exclaimed. "This is so frustrating! Why can't I play this part right?!" The boy started to laugh. The Palestinian gave him a look. "What's so funny?! I told you I suck at playing!"

The boy then stopped laughed. "I know. It's just, the way you made that face when you knew you were about to screw up."

"So?"

"So?" he mocked. "Don't make that face. And stop telling yourself that you're gonna screw up at this part. You just have to keep playing not matter how much you screw up. Who knows? Maybe you'll do better if you keep practicing."

The Palestinian gave him a glare. "I have been practicing."

There was silence in the room. The boy then moved closer to the girl. "You know, you're kind of cute."

The Palestinian blushed and moved slowly away from him towards the end of the bench. "Uh, thanks."

The boy then moved closer to her. The girl hesitated and got up. "You know what? I'm gonna go now." She then quickly grabbed her school bag and just as she was walking out of the door, she accidently ran into someone and fell on top of him.

"Oh I'm—" just as she was about to apologize, her face turned completely red and noticed that she tripped on top of her piano teacher.

"Sorry I was late," the South Korean said, lying on the floor. "My coach gave us a last minute meeting."

The Palestinian quickly got up from him and gave him a hand to get up. "Again, I'm sorry I tripped on top of you‼"

"Wow, so this is your girlfriend?" the boy said meeting the two of them. "You know, I was actually about to kiss her when I haven't realized she was already dating my brother."

"Girlfriend?! Brother?!" the Palestinian exclaimed. Her jaw dropped when she heard the word "brother." "So, he's your brother?"

"Twin," the South Korean answered, staring intensively towards his twin brother.

"Long time no see," the boy smirked. "I haven't seen you since we were both in diapers."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. The Palestinian girl felt very nervous. She wanted to say something to break the silence, but what?

"Hey, uh, about the lesson," the Palestinian started, breaking the trance, "we can just—"

"No, we'll do it," the South Korean said. He then looked away his brother and went to the piano room.

"Well, I'm leaving," the boy said. He looked at the Palestinian. "It was nice meeting you," he said, giving her a wink and left the building.

The girl shuddered and walked into the piano room.

"So, did you practice?" asked the South Korean.

"Uh, yes," the Palestinian said. She then started to play the song. She was playing to her hearts content and she even played to the part where she screwed up. She was playing so well that the South Korean boy's eyes widened. She was finally able to finish the song too!

"Good job," the South Korean said.

"I know we finally finished before vacation started," the Palestinian said happily. "So, what now?"

"Well, I'll think of another song for you to play after winter break," the South Korean said. He then got up.

"Wait," the Palestinian girl said. The boy then sat back down on the bench. "Um, well, it's just—do you think I'm cute?"

"What?"

The Palestinian blushed and looked up the ceiling, trying to avoid making eye contact. "Well, it's just, your brother thought I was cute and well, maybe you thought I was too."

The South Korean stared at her for a moment and then started to laugh.

"Great. Is it 'Twins Can Make Fun of Me' today?

"No, sorry. I was just thinking about that face you made whenever you mess up," he told her.

"You, know that's what your brother said when he laughed at me," she said.

"Oh wow, who knew we have so much in common?" The South Korean smiled.

The Palestinian seemed annoyed about the fact that she made that ridiculous face every time she screwed up playing. She then realized that the boy was smiling much wider than he usually does.

She then got up. "Well, it's time for me to go," she told him.

"Yeah me too," he said as he got up. "Have a Merry Christmas."

"I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Oh, then have a happy holiday."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To my dorm. Why?"

"Oh, I'm going to mine too. I thought it would be nice if we both walk together."

The South Korean thought for a moment and then nodded with agreement.

They both walked out of the band building together. "By the way, you're brother likes Jazz."

The South Korean smiled. "I know I've seen him play."

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, this is the last part and I won't contunue until I get back from vacation! So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: I Wanna Wish You a Merry Christmas! Pt. 3: The Party

"Okay, the coast is clear," the Cuban girl said, peeking her head through the door the Puerto Rican Teacher's classroom. "C'mon, bring the stuff."

It was a cold Friday afternoon, the last day before everyone was able to leave the school for the break. The students were now preparing and decorating the classroom with Christmas and party decorations.

"Hey, where do I put this?" asked the American, holding a box of snack and bottles soft drinks.

"Put them by that table over there," answered the Cuban.

The British was looking inside the box of Christmas decorations. He then found something that caught his eye and smiled. "Hey, Haruka, can you come over here. I want to show you something."

The Japanese girl stopped what she was doing and came over. "What's up?"

The British boy then took the mistle toe and placed it over the front door from where they were standing. The Japanese girl smiled and blushed.

"Uh, oh, someone's under the mistle toe!" exclaimed the American. "Now who will kiss her?"

"Haha," laughed the British. "I think we all know who."

Then the students stopped what they were doing and watched the British boy and the Japanese girl who were going to kiss under the mistle toe. He then moved his face closer to hers and—

"Guys! Guys! She's coming!" exclaimed the Palestian, who ran between the two couple who just about to kiss.

"Craiky, we're not even done with the decorations!" cried the Australian. "What're we gonna do?"

"Haneefa (Palestinian), can you, Chin, and Han go and try to stall her? We'll get somebody to signal you guys to bring her in." The three of them nodded and left the classroom.

"Do you think they'll stall them?" asked the Australian to the Cuban.

"No, but we gotta keep working," the Cuban said as she quickly taped up the Christmas lights.

The Puerto Rican teacher was walking down the hallway, holding a stack of scantrons.

"Hola, chicos," the Puerto Rican teacher said to the three students who had to stall the teacher a little longer from entering the classroom.

"Hola," the three of them responded simultaneously.

"I just finished grading your tests," she said, showing them the stack of scantrons.

The Palestinian decided to speak. "Senora, I was wondering if you can—"

The Puerto Rican raised her hand up. "Lo siento chica. I can't show you your grades until you get your report cards after the break." She then looked at the two boys who were standing behind the Palestinian. "You know, are you guys twins? I mean, I know you two live in different places but seeing the two of you together, it's like looking through a mirror."

There was a slight silence among the four of them. The two boys stared at each other and the girl felt a bit uneasy among the tense stare.

"Yeah, we're brothers," the South Korean said, still staring at the North Korean.

"Yeah," the North Korean agreed. He then looked at the teacher. "But Senora, do you really think I look like him? I mean, look at him! He's so…BORING!"

"Well, at least I don't look like a cheap imitation of Hye-kyo," the South Korean said, trying to make a comeback.

"Hey, my style's original," the North Korean resonded, trying to defend himself. "I am not someone's cheap imitation!"

"Do you think we should stop them before things get worse?" asked the Canadian, looking behind the door window.

"No way man," answered the American, who was watching them as well. "I wanna see that South Korean go Bruce Lee all over the North!"

"Bruce Lee's Chinese," the Chinese boy said.

"So? No offense, but all of you Asians look alike."

The Chinese boy was completely infuriated. Just as he was about to beat the living crap out of the American, the Canadian tried to grab the Chinese boy from his blazer. The American ran all the way back in the classroom, hiding behind a huge crowd of students, who were just about to finish with the decorations.

"Uh, guys, I don't think we should start fighting," the Palestinian said nervously. "After all, its almost Christmas and we should be happy and we need to try to tell Senora not to leave the school."

The teacher was puzzled. "Leave?"

As the Palestinian was trying to explain the teacher about what they were trying to do, the two Korean brothers were arguing and shouting in Korean. Lucky for me, I don't speak that language and I don't want to offend the readers here with what they're saying.

"So, you see, we don't want you to leave, which is why we wanted to try to convince you not to leave."

Then out of no where, the Puerto Rican started to laugh. The brothers stopped arguing and wondered why she was laughing.

"Oh, great, I'm surrounded by two brothers who can't get along and a teacher who's laughing at me for no reason!" exclaimed the poor Palestinian.

"I'm not laughing at you," the Puerto Rican teacher said as she wiped the tears from her eyes from the laughter. "Where did you get this idea that I was leaving?"

"Well, some people told us that you missed your old school and you were thinking about going back."

The teacher smiled and gave the three of them a hug. "Aw, I will never leave this school. You guys are the most creative and cultural people I've ever met. I mean, yes I miss my old job, but I have to move on and that's what life's all about."

After the hug, the twins looked at each other. "I'll move on if you do," the North Korean said.

The South Korean nodded. "Okay, but I won't if you won't."

"Deal."

"Aww!" exclaimed the Palestinian. "Two brothers reunited!"

"Uh guys," the Canadian said as he slightly walked out the door.

The three students noticed the signal. "Well, Senora, sorry to waste your time here," the North Korean said. "Have fun grading those tests."

The teacher turned around and went to her classroom. She opened the door and—

"SURPRISE SENORA!" the whole group of students shouted.

"What is all this?" the teacher asked, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"It's a party for you," the Cuban said. "We wanted to show you how much we appreciate having you here as our teacher and our club superviser."

"And how great and wonderful and generous you are to us," the American said.

"You're not getting a good grade on this exam by kissing up to me Senor John," the teacher said and the students laughed. "I heard what happened from Senorita Haneefa and I just wanted to say that I didn't take the job and I'm not leaving." And with that, the students cheered. "So, let's party!"

"It's really nice with what we did for her," the Palestinian said to the twins as she stood under the door.

"Yeah," the two boys said simultaneously.

The Palestinian laughed. "Hey, now you're talking at the same time."

"Am not!" they brothers exclaimed simultaneously again.

The Palestinian laughed and looked up. "Uh, what's that green stuff on the door?"

The twins smiled. "Oh, that's the mistle toe," the North Korean said.

The Palestinian "Well, what's it doing here?"

"Um you're suppose to kiss someone while you're under it," the South Korean told her.

"Oh." Then the two boys both moved their faces close to hers. "Uh, I can't—I mean there's two of you and—"

"So? Pick one."

"Okay, uh, close your eyes." The Twins responded by closing their eyes.

A few seonds later, the twins were wondering what took her so long so they opened their eyes. It turns out she disappeared into the crowd of students in the classroom.

"You know, I think your right," the South Korean said.

The North looked puzzled. "Right about what?"

"Nothing. You'd brag about it."

"Oh, maybe your right."

End of Semester 1…


End file.
